


The Girl Who Dared

by MistyWater60931



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, F/M, Fidelius Charms, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Magic, Marauders, Memory Charms, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Three Broomsticks, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyWater60931/pseuds/MistyWater60931
Summary: Jane Lillian Potter was born to James and Lily Potter on July 31st 1980 along side her twin brother Harry. Jane doesn't recall much of her life before her parents were murdered. Harry and Jane never really knew much about their parents. They were told they were Drunks and that's what landed them in an accident. Each of the twins having been in the accident landing them scars. Janes on her arm while harry's on his forehead. Jane and Harry were to live with the Dursley's but ten years later a man with a pink umbrella comes and changes their lives forever.Join Harry and Jane on their adventures threw Hogwarts.  ( Updates monthly )





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for polls on the characters and for things you all would love to see happen in the book.  
> Follow me at Mistywater60931 if your unable yo find it ill try to put the link in the comments

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would consider themselves very normal. They both had decent jobs, worked hard for their money and now had a bouncing baby boy that they thought was perfect in any which way. They had named him Dudley. Dudley was a chubby baby and was well rounded by the time of his first birthday. Mr Dursley was so proud of his son for any thing he did. If Dudley destroyed the couch he was given candy and they went couch shopping. If Dudley said a word, more candy was given to him. Although the Dursleys held a secret. Mrs. Dursley had a younger sister who was married to a Potter. Now she didn't want anyone to know about her sister. Most times which is always she said she never had a sibling. She knew she had a niece and nephew but other than that she didn't have any contact with her sister Lily. Lily had gone off and Married her no good of a husband as they put it and had two delinquent children. Although had they known the Dursley's lives were about to change forever. 

On the night of Halloween 1981 Lily was bathing little Harry who had the same emerald green eyes as her but had his fathers hair and looks while James was down stairs trying to coax some magic out of Jane their daughter who was crawling around chasing their cat. Unlike Harry, Jane had Auburn hair and her fathers eyes. She was the light of her fathers world and she was definitely a daddy's little girl. She loved her father and mother. She also would squeal when she saw Padfoot and Moony. But on that night she showed her first signs of magic. But not to her father or her mother. 

The family of four had just finished getting ready for bed Jane in her onesi clinging to her father as Harry did the same to his mother. That was until their front door blasted in. Jane saw a flash of green light as her father passed her to her mother. Harry was screaming as she started to cry scared as their mother looked pale and scared. She watched as they rounded a corner towards their bedroom their mother panicked as she saw another flash of green light and a thud could be heard from downstairs. Jane was scared her Hazel eyes looked up at her mother as their mother barricaded their bedroom door. 

Lily smiled softly at her panicked twins as they were sobbing and scared not sure what exactly was going on. Lily knew they were ratted out to the dark lord. She knew her husband laid dead down stairs as a man in a black cloak was coming for them. She kissed each of her children on the head trying to calm them down as best as she could. That wouldn't last long however. The door was blasted open and in walked a hooded figure. " Move aside you silly girl" The man said in a cold voice pointing a stick at their mother. Jane watched as their mother pleaded to him to spare them as a flash of green light occurred and a thud. Jane was standing up in her crib as her mother laid un moving on the floor of the nursery. The same man pointed his stick at Harry who was crying scared and she hugged Harry crying as the green light hit them but nothing. Nothing happened except for a sharp pain in her arm. The scary man had disapeered as She and Harry sobbed hoping for their mother to wake up. That wouldn't happen though. 

It felt like a long time until someone showed up. A man in a black cloak looked around the room his greasy black hair was the only thing Jane could remember of the man but he held their mother in his arms as he cried. Jane was upset that the unknown man was touching her mother. She wailed loudly as Harry's cry's had turned into sobs. Jane kept crying screaming as she finally got what she wanted she floated out of her crib and toddled over to the man she could tell he was in distress as he picked her up seeing her mother all over the child. She sniffled crying into the mans cloak not realizing she was falling asleep. When she woke up though she wasn't in her room or near the man. Instead she was swaddled in a blanket next to Harry. She looked around and shivered slightly. It was starting to get cold out. She saw the door open and a tall women with to much neck opened the door letting out a huge cry. Jane didn't recognize the women and started to sniffle as she scooped them up bringing them inside the house. Jane would only recall the man from that night with green flashes of light. She wouldn't remember anything. Not till years later.


	2. Ten years later with the Vanishing Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad could a birthday be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to JK Rowling, except Jane lol

Ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece and nephew on their front porch steps. But other than that Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. Everything was roughly the same on the inside of the house except for the photos on the mantle or hanging from the wall. Instead of a giant red balloon wearing bonnets although you could say Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, but now the photos showed a round pink child with blonde hair riding his first bike and playing computer games, or even at the local fair. Although looking at the photos you would never have guessed two other children resided at the residents. 

Yet Harry, and Jane Potter were still asleep, but not for long. Their Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill high voice that woke the twins up from their slumber. 

" Up, Get up!, Now!" 

Harry was the first one up out of the pair. Petunia rapped on the door again telling them to get up. He new Jane wasn't feeling the greatest recently with how her arm had taken a nasty bruise from Dudley and his gang the other day. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling trying to remember his dream. He smiled at the small dream of a flying motorcycle. But he thought he had the same dream before. Before Harry knew it he heard the frying pan being put on the stove and the foot steps of his aunt returning. 

" Are you two up yet?" At that point Jane had woken up groggily she blinked her eyes a few times before groaning in a response to her aunt as Harry snorted at his sisters action. 

" Just about " Harry said in response as his aunt huffed 

" Well, get a move on, I want you boy to look after the bacon and don't you dare burn it, And you girl, Get the oranges out and make fresh squeezed orange juice. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." 

The twins groaned in unison

" What did you two say?" 

" Nothing Aunt Petunia" Jane called finding her glasses before hoping out of bed. How had they forgotten today was Dudleys Birthday. She was the first one out of the cupboard as Harry soon followed. As Jane walked into the kitchen she saw the table was hidden underneath of all the presents for Dudley. It looked like Dudley had gotten everything he wanted not to mention a second television. Jane watched as her brother looked at everything too before they split up going to start breakfast. Jane watched as her brother started the bacon and she began squeezing the oranges. It was odd to see the two children so silent in the morning. Usually they were talking to each other but they knew today was all about Dudley so they stayed quiet. Jane noticed her brother had bags under his eyes. 

" He must not be sleeping again" She thought to her self taking in her brothers appearance. The baggy clothing made look smaller than he already was. She couldn't say anything either she was smaller than him. His scar looked inflamed. He must have been scratching at it. Although when they asked about their scars a few years back their aunt Petunia told them it was from the car accident that killed their parents. She even told them not to ask questions. 

That was the first rule never ask questions. That was how to live a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon and Jane was squeezing another orange. 

" Comb your hair!" He barked at Harry as he turned to Jane. " Pull your hair up" 

That was his way of greeting the twins every morning. Once a week, Uncle Vernon would say Harry needed a Hair cut, and that Jane needed hair dye to get out the red. But it didn't matter what they did the hair would return to normal the next day. Like the time aunt Petunia got so fed up with Harry's Hair and shaved it all off save for the bangs. But the next morning it was back to the same way it was before the shave. Or when she would get brown hair dye for Jane's hair. If Petunia had it her way it would match Vernon's hair color and she would consider moving her to the spare room. But that could never happen when the next day it was back to its normal Auburn color. 

By the time Dudley arrived into the kitchen Jane was already starting Vernon's coffee and Harry was frying the eggs. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon He had a large pink face, not much neck, and small blue eyes. His thick blonde hair came from aunt Petunia. Petunia would often say Dudley was like a baby angle. Harry and I would mock him saying he looked like a pig in a wig. 

Harry put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, had been counting his presents as his face began to fell. 

" THIRTY-SIX" he yelled looking at his mother and father. " THAT'S TWO LESS THAN LAST YEAR" 

He yelled at his parents as Petunia began to disarm him.

" Look popkin you forgot aunt Marge's present, see its here under the big one from Mummy, and Daddy." Aunt Petunia sensing danger of a Dudley tantrum was trying to defuse the ticking bomb. Jane watched with humor as Harry knew it wouldn't end well if it didn't defuse quickly. 

" We can also get you two more presents when we go out today popkin, Is that alright?" 

You could tell Dudley was thinking before he agreed to the terms. Jane looked over at her twin before shaking her head. getting back to work serving Uncle Vernon his coffee. as he told aunt Petunia how Dudley wants his moneys worth. But it wouldn't last long the phone rang, and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. While Jane, Harry, and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the new VCR. It wasn't until Aunt Petunia came back looking angry and worried that Uncle Vernon looked away. 

" Bad news Vernon that was Mrs. Figg's She broke her leg. She cant watch them" She jerked her head towards Jane and Harry. Jane looked up at them as Harry stared shocked. It was Dudley though that took the news harsher than anyone else. His mouth opened in horror, as the twins hearts gave a huge leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday Petunia and Vernon would take him out for the day. Anywhere that his heart desired. They would often leave Harry and Jane with the neighbor lady Mrs. Figg's a crazy old women with to many cats, and a house that smelt like cabbage. She would often make the twins look at old photographs of all the cats she had ever owned. 

" What are we supposed to do Vernon?" She said looking angrily at the twins as they sat on the couch. Jane couldn't help but feel bad for Mrs. Figg's she was a sweet old lady, Yes crazy but sweet. Jane knew she would have to say something sooner rather than later. 

" We can phone Marge" Vernon said

" Don't be silly Vernon she hates the boy, and tolerates the girl" The Dursleys usually spoke like this about Harry and Jane. Jane frowned as they were thinking of people to pawn them off to. 

" We could stay here?" She said hopeful her hazel eyes gleaming with some amount of hope that they can stay home. Harry's were the same way. but they were quickly shut down. 

" and what come home to see the house in ruins, not happening." She glared at the girl as she looked down at the carpet. Petunia and Vernon eventually agreed to take them to the zoo. That's when you could hear Dudley being to sniffle and wail shortly after. In fact he was faking it. It had been years since he truly cried but he knew how to work the system with Petunia. 

" I... I ... I don't...w..wa..want them to come." His wailing sounded real but you could see the grin plastered on his face as he grinned at the twins. Jane was about to retort when the door bell rang meaning Piers Polkiss was here. Piers was a scrawny kid with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held the other peoples arms behind their back while Dudley hit them, or gave them swirlys. Jane shuddered at the thought of the last swirly she had gotten from Dudley and his gang. Jane sat up straight as Piers walked over and sat between her and Harry as they watched Dudley's act drop quickly. 

About an hour later they were on their way to the zoo. Jane and Harry sat in the clear back of the new car as Dudley and Piers sat in the middle section and Vernon drove, with Petunia in the passenger seat. Uncle Vernon had sever road rage to the point his face would turn purple. right before they pulled out he had pulled the twins to the side. Jane frowned as her Uncle told them no funny business or no meals for a month. That right there could end up killing them. They had done it once before when they were five. 

" We wont do anything uncle Vernon" But Vernon didn't believe the twins nobody did. Strange things would happen around them all the time. like the one time Harry was found on-top of the roof of the school. But all he did was run away from Dudley and his gang. Or the time Jane set off the sprinklers because Dudley lit her hair on fire. Dudley was the menace, not the twins. Jane rolled her eyes, as they were going passed a bridge with motorcyclists on it. Uncle Vernon began one of his rants about how they drive by roaring like maniacs. " I had a dream about a motorcycle, it was flying" Harry said before they all screamed as Vernon swerved the car nearly crashing into the car in front of them. He turned right around glaring at Harry. 

" MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" 

Dudley and Piers snorted. 

" I know they don't, it was only a dream" Harry said back before they arrived at the zoo. Jane was happy to be able to get out of the car and walk away from them for a few moments. Jane looked around seeing the reptile house before they were taken to the side and warned one more time. As they entered though Dudley and Piers saw the ice cream stall and went over to order, but before Vernon could pay quickly the lady asked if Jane and Harry wanted anything. The twins looked up at their uncle before he ordered them each a lemon pop. This had to be the best day ever for Jane, and Harry. Having never really had any sweets this was a treat just for them. 

Soon though something had caught Dudley's eyes the biggest snake in the reptile house. He tried to make it move but couldn't and demanded Vernon try to make it move but it wouldn't. While they walked away Harry looked intently at the snake. before telling it he knew what he felt and Jane nodded understanding them. "It sucks being trapt in a small cage. Trust us we know" The snake opened its eyes and blinked at the twins before cocking its head at them. 

Before long though Harry and Jane were pushed out of the way by Dudley and Piers as they were up against the glass. Harry glared at them as their noses were practically up against the glass of the exhibit but before they could back away the glass vanished into thin air the snake slithered passed them snapping at the two boys as they fell into the exhibit before slithering away saying thank you to Jane and Harry. Jane looked shocked at what just happened. You could hear the boys screaming for help as the glass re-appeared as they banged on it trying to get out. Petunia let out a shrill cry and Vernon turned onto the twins.

It wouldn't be until Piers left the house that evening that Uncle Vernon released his wrath on the twins. He was so angry though he could hardly speak. The only words he managed to get out were ." Go- Cupboard-Stay-No meals" Before he collapsed into his chair, and Aunt Petunia went and got him a large brandy. 

Jane laid next to Harry staring up at the ceiling of the steps. She couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet, which meant she wouldn't be able to sneak into the kitchen to get them some food. They had lived with the Dursleys for ten years now ten miserable years. Jane couldn't wait to break free from this place. She felt like she was trapt in a miserable nightmare with the Dursleys wishing she could see and hear her mother. or even her father. Jane took her stuffed wolf and held it close to her. She had always called the wolf Moony. Ever since she had the toy. She knew that soon they would be entering a high school of sorts for the next seven years. Jane was more than thrilled to escape Dudley and his gang. She knew what they were capable of. She knew she would have to endure it for as long as she lived under the same roof as Petunia and Vernon. She wanted to break out, As did Harry. But right now they were stuck here. Living by their rules.


	3. The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to Jk Rowling

The escape of the snake had earned Harry and I our longest punishment ever. By the time we were aloud out of the cupboard again it was the summer holidays, and by that time Dudley had already broken the new video camera he had just gotten. He broke many other things by this point and even knocked down poor old Mrs. Figg. I was glad school was over which meant no more homework, although there was no escaping Dudley and his gang of idiots. Harry was the main source of their entertainment. I on the other hand had stayed as far away as possible. Dudley and his group of delinquents had started in their game in which they called Harry hunting. I felt horrible for my brother but I couldn't defend him from five people. Maybe Piers or Malcolm but not the other three. I watched as they chased him and was grateful for the near by tree for which I hid in from the idiots. They were the reason I loved being outside, same with Harry. But another reason was so I could feel the summer breeze in my hair. 

All good things will come to an end though. The other day Harry and I were informed that Dudley would be attending Smeltings. It was a private secondary school for all boys. It was going to be a blessing to have Dudley gone for so long. Granite we would be attending the public school. I'm sure Harry and I would do just fine with out Dudley and his small gang. Luckily we only had to put up with Dudley till September. Although one day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, Leaving Harry and I in the care of Mrs. Figg's. She wasn't as bad as usual though. She let us watch some tv and gave us a few sweets to tie us over until Aunt Petunia returned. 

That evening though Dudley was showing off in the living room his brand new uniform. Smelting boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. That wasn't the worst part though. He carried a cane that was used to beat the other boys with while the teacher wasn't looking. And I apparently was his new target instead of Harry. I knew I could only out hide him for long before he would start his stuff with me. Uncle Vernon looked so proud of Dudley as Aunt Petunia took a few pictures of Dudley in his uniform. 

The next morning there was an awful stench coming from the kitchen. I was the first one up due to my sensitive sense of smell. I walked out of the cupboard towards the smell getting closer noticing a large metal tub in the sink. I walked over looking in seeing dirty rags in gray water. 

" What is this?

I asked as Aunt Petunia glared at me her lips tightened as they always had when we asked a question.

" Your new school uniform

I looked inside the tub again before looking at her with a glare of my own

" Those won't match the dress code" I looked at her as she swatted the ladle at me and I scurried away glaring at her as Harry asked her the same thing I did. Before long Vernon and Dudley came in both of their face scrunching up at the smell of the dye. Vernon opened his paper while Dudley smacked me with his smeltings stick. I was half tempted to take it and beat him over the head with the thing. As we were beginning to eat breakfast we heard the male slot and the thud of letters. Vernon looked at Dudley. 

Get the mail Dudley!"

" Make Jane or Harry get it" He retorted about to poke me with the stick again before I jumped up. 

" Ill get it" I muttered getting up before Dudley could smack me with it again. I looked down seeing the mail picking it up. There was a post card from Vernon's sister Marge who was on vacation. A few bills, and that's when I saw them. Two letters. One addressed to Harry and the other to me. I frowned knowing Petunia and Vernon wouldn't let us keep the letters and I quickly tried to hide them but was to late when Vernon caught me trying to hide two of the letters making me hand them over. 

" They are our letters, Hand them back " 

I glared at him as he started to go pale calling Petunia over before shouting for all three of us to get out of the kitchen. I grumbled as Harry kicked the door of the cupboard angry that we couldn't have our letters. Who had sent them and how did they know we lived in the cupboard? After a few hours the door is unlocked and Petunia looks at us something in her eyes i'm not sure of showing us to the new empty room upstairs that belonged to Dudley. I could hear Dudley yelling and carrying on that his old toy room was now Harry and I's shared bedroom. Two beds sat on the opposite sides of the room and a dresser in the middle each side had a small desk and one closet for the both of us to share. I looked at Harry as he claimed his side and I claimed mine. You could hear Dudley down stairs sobbing and throwing a tantrum to Petunia claiming he still needed this room. I rolled my eyes at the fact Dudley was being a brat. The only thing is We would have given anything a few days ago to be in a bed room. But today we just wanted those letters. 

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was really quiet. Dudley was in shock that his tantrum didn't get his room back. I smiled slightly remembering the episode from last night. He sacked Vernon with the Smeltings stick, and Kicked Petunia. The poor pet turtle was thrown threw the green house last night. ( Which is animal abuse) I sighed poking at the small ration they called breakfast for Harry and I. It was a piece of toast with jam on it, a few orange slices and a glass of milk. Although the quite of the breakfast table wouldn't last long. Vernon had told Dudley to go get the mail this time to only hear things being smacked with the stick. I glared as we heard him yell from the hallway, that there were two more letters for Harry and I. 

Uncle Vernon leap't from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry shot off his seat to while Petunia and I sat there in silence listing to the commotion. 

" You know you can't keep those letters from us someone is bound to make sure we get those eventually, I would just hand them over to stop the soon to be mess." I looked at her as her cold blue eyes turned sharp as she shoo'd me out of the kitchen back upstairs to Harry and I's shared room. I walked into the room to see Harry is already laying on his bed.

" You know Harry if the person really wants us to have those letters they wont stop at nothing."

" Your right Jane, but who ever it is knows we were moved from the cupboard to the bedroom, Its like they are watching over us"

I stared at him in shock. There was no way someone could be that good to know we were moved into the bedroom. I watched as Harry paced the room until an idea finally struck in his little brain. He handed me the alarm clock that needed to be fixed and We got to work. I fixed it and set it to ring for six in the morning. Although that morning Harry was up before the alarm I woke up quickly turning it off as we dressed silently. We couldn't afford to wake the Dursleys today. We quietly walked down stairs without turning on the lights Harry in front and I followed. Harry's plan was to go out side and wait for the post man on the corner to get the letters for number four first. Only problem was Harry stepped on Uncle Vernon as we hit the last step. He left out a loud yell. Lights clicked on upstairs and to our horror Harry realized that Vernon was camping out down stairs with the exact same plan in motion. He shouted at us for about half an hour before telling us to go make some tea. But by the time we returned with the tea the letters were here and he ripped them right in front of us. 

" Those were meant for us" I yelled jumping up in protest but he slapped me sending me to the ground as Harry helped me up and I glared at him" I swear one day Vernon you will regret ever treating us wrong" I left the room fuming, as Harry followed. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day, Instead he nailed up the mail slot. 

"See," He said with nails in his mouth as he talked to aunt Petunia. " If they can't deliver them they'll just give up" But something told me aunt Petunia wasn't sure about it. Its as if she knew something we didn't. Something we should know. Maybe another relatives? Maybe our fathers parents found us? Or even another aunt or uncle? One could only hope. 

" I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." 

" Oh these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," Uncle Vernon said trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. Who ever it was would take all measures in trying to contact us and this was going to be good. I wasn't going to sit back like Harry was waiting. Yes I could wait, but the fat man made me an angry person. 

By Friday I was to stay in my room as Harry walked in saying that Twenty-Four letters in total showed up for us. As they couldn't go threw the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, threw the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. Uncle Vernon stayed home again that day after making Harry and I sit in the living room watching him burn our letters. If looks could kill the fat man would be dead twice over. When he was done burning the letters though he spent the rest of the day boarding up the windows and cracks. 

By Saturday forty- eight letters found there way in to Harry and I from the eggs she had received and milk containers from a very confused milk man who had handed them to her threw the window. Who ever it was was trying to get something to us and it wasn't pretty. Uncle Vernon had made some nasty phone calls to the post people and I was about ready to snap at them for their behavior but Harry dragged me away to the back yard and I groaned climbing the tree. 

" Its not fair Harry, Its okay for them to deny us everything. Those letters have to be really important if they keep showing up." 

" But what are we supposed to do its like Vernon is a step ahead every time. Same with Petunia." 

By Sunday morning Vernon sat down at the table looking tired, ill, and happy all at once. 

" No post on Sundays" he reminded us cheerfully but that wouldn't last for long we heard something coming from the chimney as we all looked seeing letters spewing out everywhere. Harry was jumping trying to catch one as I bent down to grab one but aunt Petunia snatched my arm as Vernon grabbed Harry and they threw us into our room locking the door. I heard Vernon yelling at Petunia to pack up, we would be leaving soon. The fat man had finally snapped. We were told to grab the essentials, and throw them into a duffel. Luckily Dudley had so many we just snagged one each. I placed a few things in my bag as well as Moony my wolf as Harry checked his one more time, before we were ushered into the car. Dudley was trying to stuff a TV, VCR, and computer into the car but Vernon wasn't having any of it and told him to leave it behind. I sat in the clear back with Harry as Dudley sat in the middle row and off we went. 

We drove for hours not exactly knowing were we were going. We didn't stop until we made it to a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a city. Dudley, Harry and I ended up sharing a room with a set of twin beds. Dudley snored away that night but Harry and I were wide awake. I sat up looking into the mirror on the other end of the room. My hair was a mess my eyes had bags under them and I looked paler than normal. The letters were putting stress on Harry and I. We had to know were they were coming from. 

In the morning we sat around a table eating a small breakfast that consisted of Corn Flakes and coffee for Vernon. When the reception person walked over with two letters one for each of us. 

" Is there a Mr, and Miss Potter here?" He asked before Vernon took the letters and ripped them to shreds. Harry and I were fuming. Me more than him. It wasn't until aunt Petunia suggested they just go home. But Vernon must have lost it because he paid her no mind. We'd stop somewhere and he'd get out for a moment shake his head and drive off again. We did this all day. Harry fell asleep on the way to where ever we were going. I watched as we pulled into a little boat place. Dudley was complaining about how today was already Monday and that meant one thing if it was Monday tomorrow would be Harry and I's eleventh birthday. Vernon got out and shortly after came back saying there was a storm coming in and that the rock out in the middle of the sea had a place they could stay at which meant no letters. Vernon loaded everything into the boat as we traveled to the the dingy house on the rock. 

At this point Vernon was in a very good mood and Petunia made due with what she could. She made a bed on the moth chewed sofa for Dudley as her and Vernon went to bed in the other room leaving Harry and I on the floor that night. The storm had began to pick up and we saw the old clock had five minuets till midnight. Five minuets till we were eleven. We sat talking about how our lives were changing quickly and before we both knew it the hand on the clock struck midnight. 

" Happy birthday Harry"

" Happy birthday Jane"

We both said simultaneously. That was short lived though when we heard a giant boom from outside. The whole shack shivered and Harry and I sat up staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. I turned to Harry holding his hand worried.


	4. The Keeper of Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to JK Rowling

The person knocked again causing Dudley to wake up.

" Where's the cannon?" He said stupidly as I quirked my brow 

There was a crash behind us and Uncle Vernon came rushing into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands he was shaking turning redder by the second. I watched as the door caved in with such force that it snapped off the hinges. A giant man was standing in the doorway. I looked at his face, it was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. 

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and placed it back into its frame. The noise from the storm had died down a little and he turned to look at all of us. 

" Couldn't you make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey to get yer." He walked over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen in fear.

" Budge up , yeh great lump," Said the man causing Dudley to squeak and run behind his mother who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. the man turned to Harry and I as we sat frozen in our place on the ground before smiling at us. 

" Ah there you two are" Harry looked up at him as I tilted my head slightly.

" Las' time I saw you two, you were only babies" Said the giant man " An' Harry yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got your mum's eyes." He turned to me. " An' Jane yeh look a lot like yer mum, but yeh have your fathers eyes." The giant smiled at us as Uncle Vernon made a sound glaring at the giant man. 

" I demand that you leave at once, sir!" He said turning redder and redder with every word." You are breaking and entering!" 

" Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune," The giant said back to him as reached over the sofa and jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands. He bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber. I stared shocked and amused by this as the giant threw it into the corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another noise as the giant went on. 

" Anyway - Harry, Jane" He said to the both of us as we looked back up at him. " A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right" I watched as the giant man pulled out a slightly squashed box from his pocket handing it to Harry as he opened it. Inside sat a sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Jane in green icing. 

Harry looked up at the man at lost for words and I smiled up saying thank you and Harry asked who he was. I could have smacked the back of Harry's head for that. 

" Ah, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out his hand for Harry to shake and shook his whole arm. I started to smile a little as Hagrid started a fire and asked for tea. I noted that Hagrid started to pull things out of his pocket. Sausages and a frying pan. I definitely needed a coat like this. Soon the entire shack was filled with the noise of sizzling sausages and the smell. It smelled pretty good. Hagrid passed Harry and I a few sausages mumbling about how small we were compared to the other kids our age. I began to eat them with out a second thought as Harry pushed his away before asking Hagrid what he does and Hagrid looked at him confused. 

" Don't yeh know about Hogwarts don't yeh?" He stared at Harry and I before Harry shook his head and I munched away on Harrys sausages.

" Er... No we don't" Harry said worried. as Hagrid looked shocked. 

" Sorry," Harry said quickly and I watched as Hagrid was starting to get angry. 

" SORRY," Hagrid barked turning to stare at Vernon and Petunia. Who shrank back into the shadows. " Its them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, Fer, cryin' Out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" 

" Learned all what?" Harry asked clueless and I stared confused as Hagrid began yelling again. 

" ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. " Now wait jus' one second!" He lept to his feet in pure anger seemed to fill the entire shack. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. 

" Do you mean ter tell me," He growled at the Dursleys." That Jane and Harry know nothing about ... about ANYTHING" Harry and I looked at each other knowing it would be going to far we had decent marks in school and never got anything lower than a B. 

" We do know somethings" We mumbled in unison. " Like math, and reading" We said hopeful to defuse the situation but Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, " About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer Parents world"

" What world?" We said in unison again as he deadpanned saying its creepy we talk at the same time before yelling at the Dursleys again before he turned to us again.

" Yeh must know about yer mum and dad," He said." I mean, they're famous. You two are famous" 

" What do you mean they were famous, were they?" Harry said excited as Hagrid kept repeating the same words. " Yeh don't know, Yeh don't know" I could tell it was breaking his heart to talk about something like this. 

" Harry we can ask later about it.

Hagrid was on a rampage at this point and looked furiously at the Dursleys and Vernon told him that he forbided to tell the truth to us. Now I was curious as Hagrid looked at us. 

" Harry, Jane, Yer a wizard and a witch" Hagrid said to us 

" Were what!?!" I said shocked as Hagrid nodded at us

" With parents like yers you two ought to be great at it too" He smiled at us. " That reminds me here are yer letters" Hagrid pulled out two yellowish envelopes addressed in emerald green to us. I read the letter. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore ( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., CHf. Warlock, Supreme mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) 

Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. 

Oh I had some questions for Hagrid as did Harry. They awaited our what? An Owl? We didn't have an owl let alone a way to send a letter back. 

" Gallopin' gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid said clapping his hand to his forehead, He reached inside his jacket pulling out a tiny little owl and quickly rote on a piece of parchment." Got Harry and Jane their letters headin off ter do the shopin hope you are well Hagrid" 

I watched as Hagrid gave the note to the owl and off it went. 

" Their not going" Uncle Vernon said as Hagrid glared at him.

" I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," Hagrid retorted

" A what?" I asked as Harry looked probably just as confused as me

" A Muggle," Said Hagrid, " It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid me eyes on." 

" We swore when we took the twins in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Said Uncle Vernon " Swore we would stomp it out of them!" Wizard indeed!" 

" YOU KNEW!" Harry screeched angry "YOU KNEW WE WERE A WIZARD AND WITCH!!!" I was more surprised that Harry had lost his temper at them more than myself for not boiling over like he did. 

" Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. " Knew! of course we knew! How could you two not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that school- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one in the family that saw her for what she was- A FREAK! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She paused taking a moment to catch her breath before glaring at me. " Than she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two. Of course I knew you two were going to be like them, strange just as -as -abnormal- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with the two of you!" 

I was seething at this point you just don't disrespect the dead the like that! " You know Aunt Petunia you can go shove your head up a horses -" I was cut off by Harry putting his hand over my mouth and I growled as Harry was going white at the realization our parents were not killed by a car accident. 

" Blown up? You said they were killed in a car accident" Harry frowned at them as Hagrid's voice boomed. 

" CAR CRASH!" Hagrid jumped up angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. " How could a car crash kill Lily, an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Jane Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!" 

" But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. The anger quickly disappeared from Hagrids face. He looked anxious. 

" Harry we can ask later hes becoming uncomfortable" I mumbled quietly as Harry nodded in agreement.

" I never expected this," He said " When Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin ' hold of yeh, how much yeh truly didn't know. Ah Harry, Jane, I don't know if i'm the right person ter tell yeh- but someone's gotta- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin." He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. " Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh- mind, I cant tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it...." He sat back down, and stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said ," It begins, I suppose with - with a person who called them self's - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-" 

" Who" We asked in unison 

" Well- I don't like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." 

" Why not?" I asked him as he stared at me

" Jane people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." 

" You could write it down if you don't feel comfortable Hagrid." Harry said but Hagrid shook his head. 

" Nah, can't spell it. All right- Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. " Don' make me say it again. Anyways,this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. got'em too- some were afraid, some were just looking for a bit o' his power,' cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Jane, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over.' Course, some stood up to him- an' he killed 'em Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get'em... Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village were you both lived, on Halloween ten years ago. You two were just a year old. He came into the house an'- an -" Hagrid pulled out a dirty rag and blew his nose that made a sound similar to a fog horn. I felt terrible as Hagrid explained it to Harry and I. 

" He tried to do away with you two too... But he wasn't able too. ever wondered were yeh got yer scars?" He said pointing to Harry's forehead, and to my left arm. " Those were not ordinary cuts. That's what yeh get when a powerful,evil curse touches yeh- took care of yer mum an' dad an ' yer house, even -but it didn't work on you two, an' that's why yeh two are famous. You-Know-Who killed entire family's he took care of the Prewetts, the majority of the Bones family, and the McKinnons. an' you two were the only ones to survive."

" I noticed Harry had turned really pale. He had nightmares of green flashes but something wasn't right. He was clammy and I quickly sat him down, as Uncle Vernon finally said something.

" Load of old tosh" He started rambling on about how our parents were weirdos and that's when I heard Hagrid leap up to his feet and pulled out a pink umbrella. I was smiling as he was putting the Dursleys in their place as Harry calmed down slightly as Hagrid let them have it until Uncle Vernon insulted Dumbledore causing Hagrid to go on a rampage I watched as a violet light came from the end of his umbrella, that sounded like a firecracker and a sharp squeal, and I watched as Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, I saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. I couldn't contain a smile as Harry snorted at the sight in front of us. Before long Hagrid led us out of the shack into a small little boat laying his coat down. I took notice that the storm had ended and Hagrid told us to get some shut eye before we got to the main land. 

For the first time in ten years I had a real smile on my face as did Harry. Things were beginning to happen and for the greater good


	5. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How strange can a wand be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to JK Rowling.

I was the first one up the next morning. Harry slept a crossed the room on the other bed. I slipped out of my bed surprised that it wasn't just a dream. I looked around finding my small bag of clothing noticing I only packed an over sized shirt and a pair of cream colored shorts. I put them on as my over sized glasses slid down my face causing me to push them back up. I looked at my mess of hair quickly brushing it into a ponytail. I smiled seeing Harry waking up as we both heard a loud tapping sound at the door. Harry was up and at the door before I stumbled over my own feet landing on my stomach with a thud as Harry snorted. 

" You al'ight there Jane?" Hagrid's gruff voice said as I looked up smiling.

" Just peachy" I sigh as Harry helped me up and we followed Hagrid down to were the breakfast was being held in. I grabbed a muffin as Harry grabbed a few cookies as Hagrid ate a hearty breakfast. We were all silent until we heard a rapping sound from the window. Harry was the first one up from the table opening the window as the small owl flew over dropping a paper as the owl started to dig at Hagrids jacket. 

" No, Don't do that!" Harry tried to shoo the owl as it pecked and squawked at him and Hagrid told him to pay the owl. When Harry found a bunch of coins we both stared at them confused. 

" Pay the owl five knuts" Hagrid said with a mouth full of food. " The little bronze ones" 

I helped Harry as we counted out the bronze ones putting them in the little leather pouch as the owl took off. I smiled watching the creature fly off as the screeching of the table chair and loud foot steps are heard I turn to see Hagrid stretching.

" Harry, Jane, we best be off, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." 

I nodded as Harry kept looking at the coins before I felt his aura change rapidly. 

" But Hagrid we don't have any money." It dawned on me that Harry was right. We had no money and Uncle Vernon refused to pay for anything. Hagrid just chuckled at us.

" D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" 

" But their house was destroyed" Harry said back.

" They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage." He tried to hand Harry another sausage as he denied it kindly and I smiled.

" So, what your saying is we have something to pay for the school" I grinned happily as Harry and I were beyond excited. Hagrid explained how the bank worked as it was ran by Goblins. 

" Nasty little fellas I tell yeh" He grumbled. " Yeh'd be mad ter try an rob it, Never mess with goblins, yeh two." He stopped for a moment " I have to go there anyways for work purposes, You two have everythin'? Come on then." 

Harry followed Hagrid out the door first, and I quickly followed. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. I spotted the boat Uncle Vernon had was now filled with water and We walked. Harry kept asking question after question as I watched where we were going. Hagrid lead us to the station as he talked about the Ministry of Magic. I found it odd that the muggles didn't know except for selected few. I noticed we were getting odd looks. When we finally got on the train Harry sat on one side of Hagrid and I sat on the other. It was quite comical honestly. It was mostly a quite ride until Hagrid finally broke it. 

" You still have your letters? , They have everything yeh two will need fer school." Harry pulled out the second note as I looked over surprised.

As I was reading over the materials we would need something stood out to me the most out of the entire list. Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. I couldn't wait to create potions. Something about it seemed so thrilling and enticing. I smiled reading over the rest of the list. 

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak ( black, silver fastenings)

I quickly re read the books and then the other equipment. 

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2 

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales 

I took notice to the warning to parents that first years were not aloud their own broom sticks. I bet some one ruined that for everyone. Harry and I have never been to London before although it seemed Hagrid knew were he was going. Although it seemed he wasn't used to getting there in an ordinary way. He had gotten himself stuck at the ticket barrier, and complained loudly that the seats had been way to small for him, with the combination that the trains were to slow. 

" I don't know how Muggles manage without magic," He said as we climbed a broken- down escalator that led us up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was a large man and was able to part the crowd easily; all we had to do was keep close behind him. We passed book shops, and music stores, hamburger restaurants and a cinema, but no where looked to be a magical place. It felt like we had been walking forever until we appeared in font of a tavern. The sign said the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. Honestly had Hagrid not pointed it out to us we would have never noticed it. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the small pub. I looked at Harry with this odd feeling in my gut. I knew for some odd reason only us three could see this pub. Before I could even bring it up Hagrid ushered us inside the pub.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few older women were sitting in a corner, drinking from tiny glasses. Id imagine some bubbly drink like sherry, or some sort of fizzy drink maybe. One of them was smoking from a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when we walked in. I was still looking around pushing my glasses up occasionally. As the old bartender smiled at Hagrid.

" The usual mate? "

" Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said clapping his hands onto my shoulder and Harry's. My knees about gave out as Harry's were shaking.

" Good Lord," Tom said suddenly, peering back and forth between Harry and I. " Is this- can it be? " The Leaky cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. " Bless my soul," Whispered the old bartender, " Harry, and Jane Potter... what an honor." 

I watched as the old man ran from behind the counter and rushed toward Harry and I seizing Harry's hand first with tears in his eyes. 

" Welcome back Mr, and Miss Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say as the man went to shake my hand. Everyone was looking at us the old lady with the pipe in her mouth hadn't realized her smoke had ran out and I looked up to see Hagrid beaming. That's when I heard it. My head whipped around at the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as we found our self's engulfed in either hugs or hand shakes. I was beginning to panic having not liked being close to strangers ever. There were so many thank you's and stunned people. I hadn't realized a pale man in a purple turban walked over to us. His eyes were twitching and he looked like a nervous wreck. 

" Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid boomed happily " Jane, Harry this is one of the teachers at Hogwarts this year." 

" P-P-Potters," He stammered Professor Quirrel, grasped my brothers hand., " Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." 

" What sort of magic do you teach?" Harry asked the professor.

" Defense Against the D-D-Dark arts," he muttered as though he'd rather not think about it. " N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-potter?" He laughed nervously as I felt a little weirded out by him. I'm not sure what but I could tell it was getting more awkward to stand near him. Luckily we were able to escape everyone after ten minuets when Hagrid managed to make himself heard over everyone.

" Must get on- lots ter buy. Com on Harry, Jane." We followed Hagrid as he grinned at us." Told yeh you two were famous. Even professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh- mind you, hu's usually tremblin'" 

" Is he normally like that?" I asked

" Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin, outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first hand experience.... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o" trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject- now, where's me umbrella?" 

" Vampires?

" Hags?" 

I stared in bewilderment as Harry looked slightly troubled. Mean while Hagrid was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. 

" Three up... two across..." He muttered. " Right, stand back." 

I watched gripping Harry's hand as the brick he had touched quivered in the middle a small hole appeared and it grew wider and wider, a second had passed and we were facing an archway large enough for even Hagrid to fit in. I noticed a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

" Welcome, " Hagrid said." To Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry and I as I knew my eyes had gotten wide and my mouth dropped. I hadn't even noticed I had walked a few feet in as the wall began to move back to its original position. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons- all sizes- copper, silver, brass, pewter, self stirring, the list goes on. 

" Yeh both will be needin one, but firs, we gotta get yer money" I kept looking around taking everything in. There were other kids our age with their parents walking around with bags of stuff, some older walking with their friends. I noticed a plump women outside an Apthecary shaking her head as we passed saying," Dragon Liver, sixteen sickles an ounce, they're mad..." I noticed there were a few owls and a sign saying Eeylops Owl emporium. They had all kinds of owls. It wasn't until we got closer to a certain shop that boys around our age were looking threw the window. Harry's attention went with them as did mine as we saw a racing broom for the first time. A nimbus 2000

" Its the fastest one out there" 

" I heard Russia's team put in an order for them already"

I looked at it amazed. It was a beautiful broom. Something about it was calling me towards it. That was until Hagrid led us to a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin as Hagrid explained it to us. We followed the goblin up the steps. It was a head shorter than Harry and I and had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, we both noticed long gingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now we stood in front of a second set of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them.

Enter , stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors. A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.

" Like I said yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, " Said Hagrid as a pair of goblins shoved us threw the silver doors and before I knew it Harry and I were in a vast marble hall. About another hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers with weighing brass scales. Before I knew it we reached the counter as Hagrid spoke with the goblin. 

" You have their key, sir?" 

" Got it," Said Hagrid as he held up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

" That seems to be in order."

" An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly, throwing out his chest." Its about the you-know- what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter before nodding its head towards him and handing back the letter. I pushed my glasses up a bit as Harry shifted next to me as the goblin hollered over to another goblin named Griphook. Griphook was another goblin that had white hair coming out of his ears and one red eye while the other was blue. He wasn't as ugly as the other goblins but never the less like the others. We followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off into a hall.

" What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked as I elbowed him. 

" Its rude to ask when its clearly to be private." I retorted as Hagrid nodded in agreement with me. 

" It would'nt matter I can' tell yeh that, Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledors trusted me. more'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."Griphook held the door open for all of us. I was surprised to see a narrow stone passageway that was lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward us. We climbed on in and were off. 

At first we hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I noticed Harry was trying to think, probably trying to remember the way we came. I looked up to see Hagrid was turning green and I loved the feeling of the way the wind raced threw my hair. the rattling cart seemed to know its own way because trust me Griphook wasn't steering. I noticed some areas were covered in colorful amethests and others were just stalactites and stalagmites that frew from the ceiling and floor. Before long though we came to a stop in front of a small door in the passage wall. Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from shaking. I watched as Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke erupted from the vault. I heard Harry gasp and I couldn't believe my eyes. Inside the vault were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver. and Heaps of little bronze knuts. I saw something off to the side of the room as Harry and I were handed a small bag and Hagrid explained what each coin was. The gold was a Galleon, the silver was sickles and the bronze knuts. There was seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty nine knuts to a sickle. As Harry filled our bags I walked over to what had caught my interest. Siting on a small pedestal sat a beautiful necklace that was an emerald green. The necklace was silver and in the shape of a serpent. I picked it up holding it as Harry walked over seeing it as we saw the initials E.B engraved on the back of it. 

" Harry... I think I'm going to take this. " I turned to him as he only nodded as we saw a few other odds and ends. A few old brooms were in the corner of the vault. There was even a section of old wands probably forgotten threw out the years. I walked over to them as Harry picked up a watch with a J.F.P engraved. I walked up to the wands, one in particular was standing out to me. I reached for it the wand was a dark color with a tint of red as its design was old but beautiful. I felt the air around me lighten as Hagrid noticed I had picked up a wand with out going to a shop. By the time we were set Harry and I had an idea of what we had inherited from our parents. I put on the necklace and the wand was in my hand as we left for the other vault. 

" I sat in the cart as we sped off deeper into the earth. When we arrived I took notice that this vault had no key hole. Griphook stroke the door with his finger. 

" If any one but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked in through the door and trapped in there," Said Griphook. 

" How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked as I sat pondering the same question. 

" About once every ten years," Said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. I shuddered at the thought of being trapt in the vault dieing of starvation and dehydration and not having my body found for years. So something had to be extremely important to be in that vault for them to use a high security vault. I noticed a small gruby package as I sat pondering what it was. Harry and I both knew better than to ask Hagrid what was in the bag. Before long we were on our way back up to the top of bank. The sun was blinding and I had to cover my eyes as we got off the cart. We walked out of Gingotts and Harry and I were both bouncing on our feet excited to start exploring Diagon Alley. 

" We should get yeh' twos uniforms firs'" Hagrid said nodding towards Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. " Listen, Harry, Jane would yeh two mind if I slipped off fer a pick- me- up at the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He said still looking a bit sick as so we both nodded before heading into the shop nervous as all get out. I started messing with the necklace out of nervousness gripping Harry's hand as a squat looking women smiled at us. I would assume this was Madam Malkin. She was well dressed and very pretty looking.

" Hogwarts, dears?" She said towards us as Harry was the first to speak. " Got the lot here- Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop stood a boy with a pale, pointed face. He was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry first on a stool on the one side of him and I on the other side. The boy looked at Harry as he was being fitted. Before sneering at me. 

" Surprised they let your kind in here." He turned to Harry as I was shocked at how he spoke to me. " Hogwarts too?" 

" Um yes," Said Harry awkwardly as I finally coughed as the boy ignored me.

" My fathers next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, " Said the boy he had a bored, drawling voice. " Then im dragging them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why we first years can't have our own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He said in a snooty voice which reminded me of Dudley in a way. Before long I started to dislike this boy in between us. As he turned to me again. 

" Hand me down clothes ginger hair, Must be a Weasley. More kids than they can afford! I'm surprised you can actually afford robes Weasley." I could feel my eye twitching slightly. 

" Excuse me? I'm a what?" I could feel my anger rising as the boy only kept going on. " My name is Jane Potter you ferret" I glared at him as Harry quickly grabbed my hand as we both had just finished being fitted. The boys eyes went wide as it registered and we quickly paid before leaving the store as Harry tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. I could honestly feel my hatred toward the boy growing. I felt bad for the people he mistook me for but I won't be forgotten. Oh no I'm going to make his life a living hell. I sighed knowing Harry was happy to be away from him too. We soon stopped and got parchment and quills as Harry and Hagrid discussed what quidditch was.

As we kept walking I noticed many shops that we went in and out of seemed to carry ruffly the same things. If it wouldn't have been for Hagrid my brother probably would have bought the golden cauldron. I on the other hand made sure I had everything on my list. It was weird that we still had to go to Ollivanders. Harry still needed his wand and I couldn't believe that this was all that was left. Hagrid droped us off at Ollivanders before disapeering off to who knows where. As we walked in a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that I sat on.

" Good afternoon," Said a voice. causing Harry and I to jump from our places. I looked over seeing an elderly man with wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

" Hello," Harry and I said in unison. 

" Ah yes," Said the man. " Yes, yes. I thought i'd be seeing the two of you soon. Harry, and Jane Potter." It wasn't a question. " Ah Harry you have your mothers eyes, It seems only like yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, Nice wand for charm work." He turned to me before his smile got wider. " Ah Jane you have your fathers eyes. A shame though you didn't get Lily's green, you look exactly like she did at that age. Unlike your mother your father favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Its more the wand chooses the wizard, than the wizard choose the wand." Before I knew it he was up in Harry's face looking at his scar before he turned to me not seeing my scar as much as his." Its a shame I sold that wand to the person who did that to you both. Thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew, very powerful wand, very powerful indeed, and in the wrong hands." He shook his head turned to me seeing I already had a wand. " May I see that one please?" Before I could respond he removed the wand from my hand. 

" I haven't seen this wand in a very long time. Now now where did you find this beauty? " He looked more at the wand than me.

" In our family vault. I'm not sure who it belonged to but it seemed to be calling me." I shifted as Ollivander looked it over.

" Its quite clear this wand has chosen a second owner, one that is meant for a heroic death as my great great grandfather would put it. Cyprus twelve inches Phoenix feather. great for Defense against the dark arts. How peculiar though. This Phoenix had one son and its odd that the son of that phoenix would be the one to give you those scars. " He handed me my wand as he smiled making sure to give me something to clean it with. 

" That wand belonged to your grandmother Euphimea. I personally knew her growing up. Bright mind well gifted. A shame on how she left us so early. Passed away from Dragon pox a few days after your grandfather." He smiled before going to find a few wands for Harry and Before I knew it Harry had the wand that shared the same Phoenix feather as You-Know- Who's and it was weird that we both had received wands that were some how linked to the man who murdered our parents. 

As Harry and I left the store we saw Hagrid with two bird cages walking towards us. In one cage was a snowy white owl with bright blue eyes. While in the other cage sat a pitch black owl with ruby colored eyes and speckles of what looked like gold in them. 

" Here ye'h two are, I got ye'h each a' owl" Hagrid beamed happily as we both couldn't stop thanking Hagrid they were perfect little creatures and before we knew it we were soon leaving Diagon alley. Hagrid made sure we had every thing we would need for our first year before handing us each an envelope with our tickets for the train to Hogwarts on September first. I was excited and before we went our separate ways Hagrid told us if we had any problems to send him an owl. We both boarded onto the train watching Hagrid till we couldn't see him any more. I looked over at Harry and hugged him as He looked on the verge of crying. Our lives were changing and for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter every one Between work and school I truly haven't had a bunch of time to complete anything on here.


	6. PLATFORM NINE AND THREE -QUARTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends ships are made with a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to JK Rowling

Our last month with the Dursleys was far from fun. True Dudley was now scared of us and wouldn't stay in the same room when we were in for very long. Uncle Vernon never threw us back into the cupboard or forced us to do anything. Harry and I tended to keep to our little room or we would go to the local park. Harry would shut himself in the room more often than not. He would play with the owls. The snowy one was now called Hedwig. She was Harry's owl while the black one was mine and I named him Aspen. There would be days I know I was reading for hours on end learning about all I could. The first book I read was the potions book, second was A History of Magic. I was happy to be learning about our-selfs. We got lucky that Aunt Petunia didnt come in to the room to vacuum anymore, especially with how Aspen and Hedwig would bring back dead things to munch on.

It wasn't until the last day of the month when we had a full conversation with Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia. We would need to be taken to Kings Cross station on September first. We decided to go to the living room were they both were sitting watching a quiz show on the television. Harry cleared his throat to let them know we needed to talk to them. Dudley on the other hand over reacted and ran out of the room screaming his head off.

" Uncle Vernon," Harry began as uncle Vernon grunted at him

" Er- We need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to- to go to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon grunted again.

" Would it be all right if you gave me a lift? " Vernon grunted one last time as we took it for a yes before saying our thank yous before leaving the room. But Uncle Vernon had to add his smart remark about our culture.

" Funny way to get to a wizards school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" We didn't say anything.

Instead we went back to our shared room and prepared our trunks for tomorrows trip to Kings Cross Station. I checked my trunk one last time as I spotted my wand. I decided to pull it out and look at it. It was beautiful. Ollivanders words echoed in my mind.

" This wand chose a second owner" 

Are wands not supposed to do that? I looked over at my brother. He was reading some sort of book we had picked up in Diagon Alley. I smiled seeing our animals in their cages. Before I knew it though I had fallen asleep, although when I awoke the following morning Harry was already up and dressed. I waited till he was out of the room before changing into an old grey shirt and baggy shorts. I combed my hair back into a ponytail and double checked I had everything before meeting Harry down stairs. The entire way Uncle Vernon was talking terribly about our kind and how we shouldn't exsist. I was appaled when he said something about my mother being an abomination. Although when I looked at Aunt Petunia I could see something was in her eyes. I wanted to say something but I knew I shouldn't it would make things ten times worse than they already were. It wasn't until we arrived and they left us at the station that I felt relieved to be away from them.

I knew Harry and I were confused and looked around for the platform we needed to be at. We even asked the ticket lady but she scoffed at us and asked where our parents were. It wasn't until we saw a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of the boys pushing a cart with trunks similar to ours on them. They even had an owl with them. Before I knew it though Harry had wondered over to them and I groaned following him. 

" Now, wha's the platform number? " Said the boys' mother.

" Nine and three-quarters!" Piped a small girl, also with red hair. She was clinging to her mothers hand. " Mum can't I go..." 

" Your not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first." 

What looked to be the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. I watched along side Harry careful not to blink in case I missed it- but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

" Fred , you next" The plump woman said. 

" I'm not- 

He stopped staring at me. We locked eyes for a moment but I noticed his smile turn into a wide grin as I hid behind Harry slightly. " I'm actually George mother, You call your self our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" 

" Sorry George dear." 

" Only joking, I am Fred," Said the boy as he gave me one last grin as his twin brother shoved him to get a move on. I watched as they both vanished into the barrier. Now was the fourth son. He was Tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. I heard Harry talking to the plump woman as she smiled at me and I waved slightly. 

" Its Ron's first year too, were just about to go threw the barrier. She smiled as she told us to get a running start and we nodded pushing our trolley's towards the barrier. I closed my eyes tightly as we ran into it. But I didn't crash. No. I opened my eyes and looked around. The platform was packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, Eleven 0'clock I looked at Harry as he pointed out the archway where the barrier had been , with the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We had done it. We made it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. While cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babbling and scraping of heavy trunks.

I followed Harry as some compartments were already filled with students. Some of the children were already hanging out of the windows saying their goodbyes to their parents and siblings. We kept moving down the line passing a boy with a round face who was saying, " Gran I've lost my toad again. " 

" Oh Neville," You could hear the old woman sigh. I noticed a boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a crowd. 

" Give us a look Lee. " 

The boy lifted the lid of the box and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. I felt my self shiver slightly. Harry and I kept pressing on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig in first followed by Aspen. We started to shove his trunk in the train door first we tried lifting it but could hardly raise one end and twice it dropped on his foot. 

" Want a hand? " It was one of the red-haired twins we'd followed through the barrier.

" Yes please" We said at the same time.

" Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" The twins helped us with Harry's trunk and then my own as we smiled at them. Harry was wiping some sweat off his head when the one named Fred pointed out his scar. 

" Blimey, are you-" 

" Harry Potter" they said at the same time. When Harry nodded his head I could tell he was getting flusterd and I turned to them. 

" Okay, Okay enough gwaking at him leave him be!" The one twin turned towards me before making a smart remark. 

" Oh and you are? " I smiled sweetly 

" Jane Potter now get before I make you regret it." The one called Fred Stood up straighter and leaned over me. 

" Id like to see you try. " He smirked as the other one George I believe dragged him off but before they got to far away I yelled at him. 

" You sir Fred are a toe rag" 

I sat in the compartment watching the twins run out to speak with their mother. I could hear what they were saying as their mother attempted to wipe the boy called Ron's face with a hankerchief. The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. 

" Mum geroff." He wriggled free

" Ah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie? " Said one of the twins as the one called Ron glares at them as their mother asked were Percy was. 

" He's coming now. The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and I noticed a Shiny red and- gold badge on his chest. with the Letter P on it. 

" Can't stay long, Mother," He said " I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" 

" Oh, your a prefect Percy? " Said George. " We had no idea."

" Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Said Fred. 

They continued until their mother told them to hush and leave him be as she kissed Percy's head. before turning to the twins. 

" Now you two- This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -you've blown up a toilet or-" 

" Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." 

" Great idea mum" 

" It's not funny and look after Ron." 

" Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." 

" Shut up," Said Ron he was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

" Mum guess what, you know the boy with the black hair, and the girl with the Auburn hair that we helped in the station?" 

" Do you know them?" She looked at her twins with a confused face before Fred answered.

" They were Harry, and Jane Potter. " I saw Harry look at the girl as she pleaded with her mother to come see us as she told her she already saw us and not to make it seem awkward. 

" Did you really meet them Fred, George" The girl looked up at her older brothers. 

" Sure did, Harry showed us his scar, and Jane called me a Toe rag." Fred said with a huge smile on his face as Molly recalls a faint memory before sighing. 

" No wonder they were alone. They were so sweet and nice asking how to get on the platform. Before long a whistle could be heard as she hugged and kissed each one before they boarded the train. As the train began to roll out the one called George screamed he'd be sending a Hogwarts toilet seat at his mother and the girl called Ginny started to run after the train crying. until we were completely out of the station she waved at the train as their mother took her hand waving as well. 

Before long Harry and I heard a knocking at the compartment door as it opened to reveal the youngest red head.

" Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing to the empty seat opposite of Harry and I. Harry shook his head as I waved him in. He glanced between us until the door opened again showing his twin brothers. 

" Hey, Ron, listen we will be in the middle of the train, - Lee Jordan got a giant tarantula down there." Said George smiling a bit as he turned to Harry and I. 

" Harry, Jane, sorry if we didn't introduce ourselfs I'm George, and that's Fred. Were the Weasley twins. and that's Ron our younger brother, see you later than. " I watched as George left quickly but Fred wouldn't stop staring at me before George yelled for him and he left quickly. 

" Your brothers are strange" I mumbled as Ron snorted. 

" You don't know the half of it." He smiled at me. " SO, is it true your Harry and Jane Potter. I thought Fred and George were joking about it. You know being pranksters constantly not sure if I can trust their word sometimes. " And do you really have - you know..." I watched as Harry pulled back his bangs showing Ron the lighting scar as he gasped a little. 

" I don't remember that night, I only remember flashes of green." I nodded as Ron looked at me. 

" I can hear my father yelling occasionally. But that's about all I recall. " I clenched my fists staring at the ground. 

Harry quickly changed the subject as it got awkwardly silent. 

" Are all your family Wizards?" 

" Er- yes, I think so, I think mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." he looked at us. " I heard you both went to live with muggles. What are they like?" I sat there thinking about the treatment Harry and I had with the Dursleys.

" Not all muggles are bad Ron." I said as Harry began " It's just our Aunt, Uncle and cousin. They treat us horribly. although I wish we had three other siblings like you."

" There are seven of us in total. I'm the sixth in our family. I have a lot to live up to you know. There is Bill and Charlie they already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the quidditch team. Percy is a prefect now. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're funny. They all expect me to do great things. Than there is Ginny the only daughter and my younger sister. Shes got a temper to her." He mumbles as Harry snorts laughing.

" I think all sisters do" I glared at him before shoving him slightly. 

" I have Bills old robes and Percy's old rat his name is Scabbers. " Ron smiled a little pulling out a small pudgy rat and something in my head told me to get away from it. 

" That's nice Ron but Iv'e never been a huge fan of rats" I muttered as Ron looked at me slightly hurt. " Its not that I don't like Scabbers Ron but I... I just get a bad feeling around them. " 

It seemed like it had taken forever before we were interrupted by a sweet old lady asking if we wanted anything from the candy cart. I looked at Harry since we hadn't eaten anything yet today as Ron said he was good and pulled out corn beef sandwiches. I felt terrible. I hated Cornbeef and he made a face of disgust as he said his mother switched out the sandwiches and gave him Georges lunch. I smiled nodding to Harry as we both got the same Idea. I went up to the Lady and asked for three of everything on the cart as she smiled doing so and I payed her before returning with the candy. 

" Dig in boys" I grinned grabbing what looked to Jelly beans but the box said Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I smiled as Ron ate a pasty and Harry ate Chocolate frogs. He opened the package as the frog leaped out the window as Ron explained the cards inside the packaging. We looked at the Card as it read ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. I looked at it as Harry and I were amazed by the picture moving. When Harry flipped it back over he was gone. We explained to Ron that in the muggle world photos don't move. 

It wasn't long before a knock came at the door. I smiled as a boy our age opened up and stared at all three of us. 

" Sorry to bother you, but have you three seen a toad? " The round faced boy from earlier frowned as we all shook our heads. 

" He will turn up" Harry said smiling sympathetically towards the boy. As he groaned in frustration. leaving. 

" Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron interrupted " If i'd brought a toad I;d lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. " I looked to see the rat had fallen asleep in Ron's lap. " I tried to turn him yellow yesterday. I'll show you" He rummaged threw his trunk pulling out a very battered looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. This wand had seen better days that's for sure. I backed up slightly afraid when Ron started to say the spell. But nothing happened. 

" Go figure should never have believed Fred" I heard him mumble under his breath.

We sat content in our compartment. I never noticed but Harry could put away the sweets that's for sure. I stood up stretching feeling all the cracks pop threw out my body excusing myself to the ladies room. As I left the compartment I decided to quickly grab my uniform. I opened the door walking out into the hallway to see a few other students walking by already changed and talking with their friends. I spotted a girl with curly black hair a little further ahead of me. I quickly walked over to her smiling holding out my hand. 

" Hi i'm-" I was cut off by a hand reaching past me. " Excuse you?" I turned to see none other than the boy from Diagon Alley. He looked at me before recognition showed on his face. 

" Your Jane ... Jane Potter right? Sorry about the other day. Had I known I wouldn't have said that to you" I could tell he wasn't sorry for the way he looked at me. " Heard your brother is on the train too? Id like to meet him and properly introduce myself and my cousin here. He turned to the curly haired girl as she rolled her eyes at him. " Malfoy... Draco Malfoy and this here is -" Hes interrupted by the girl glaring at him. 

" Isabella Lestrange!" She more mumbled than anything. I could tell she was irritated by her cousin more than anything. 

" Um it was nice meeting you Isabella but I would like to get changed so I can get back to my brother. I smiled at her as she smiled back leaving with Draco. Something about him just didn't settle right with me. As I opened the door to the ladies room I saw a bunch of first years getting ready. I quickly found a stall changing into my robes. I was glad each stall had a mirror in it so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else at the moment. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw part of my scar. It was on my shoulder and spread clear to a part of my neck. I buttoned my shirt putting the vest on over top as I saw a little bit of the scar still left. I quickly tied my hair into a pony tail and finished getting changed. As I walked out I heard some whispers among the older students. 

" Did you hear? The Potter Twins are coming to Hogwarts." said an older girl with blonde locks in a robe with a badger on it.

" I heard the Weasley twins talking about them, Seems like Fred made an impression. Said she called him a Toe rag already. " Said another girl with Sandy color hair in a robe with a raven on it. 

" Don't listen to the Weasley twins its more than likely a joke. But this should be the year the Potters return. So maybe they did. " Said a girl with Blue hair and in a robe with a raven on it like the other girl.

I quickly pushed my glasses up and double checked myself in the big mirror before leaving the restroom quickly. As I walked out of the restroom I bumped right into a girl with big bushy brown hair and large front teeth. 

" Sorry, I should have watched were I was going." I pushed my glasses back up on my face as the girl smiled at me.

" Not a problem. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She smiled holding out her hand and I smiled taking it shaking it. 

" Jane Potter" I smiled as she gasped. 

" Your joking? Your thee Jane Potter? That means your Brother is here somewhere?" she looked at me with wide eyes." 

" The one and only Jane Potter at your service. And yes my brother is here. " I saw she was thinking of something and smiled a bit.

" How would you like to help me find a toad. That boy called Neville lost his toad and is struggling to find him." She smiled hopeful and I shifted a bit before agreeing to.

" Sure but can we swing by my compartment? I need to put my clothing back in my trunk." I watched her nod before we both started toward my compartment. That's when I saw Draco at the door and his cousin Isabella. 

" Oh, that can't be good " I mumbled more to myself as Hermione walked over to the compartment and Isabella waved at me as she was leaning against the wall. 

" I'm pretty sure my cousin is going to start throwing a temper soon. Before he does though what ever house your placed in I hope we could be friends." She smiled at me before dragging an angry Draco away from the compartment as his lackeys follow him. 

" You two wouldn't have seen a toad around have you? A boy named Neville is looking for his!" Hermione said looking at my brother and then at Ron. They both shook their heads as Hermione saw Ron's wand out pointing at the rat. " You doing magic? " She looked at him with a small glint in her eyes. before a few minuets passed by before she left the compartment to go find the toad. 

" You two should really start to get changed soon. We should be arriving soon. Before long we were talking about Ron's two oldest brothers and as the boys changed I stepped out into the hallway until they were done. It wasn't much longer until the train came to rolling stop that we saw it was dark out and as we got off the train we heard a Voice echo through the train. " Leave your things on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." I smiled a bit as we stepped out onto the small platform I saw a small lamp and heard a familiar voice. 

" Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Jane, Harry? " I smiled seeing Hagrid's face beaming over the sea of heads. " C'mon follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" 

I slipped and fell a few times before getting over to Hagrid who seemed to be in a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that I couldn't see Harry beside me and Ron on the other side of him. Before to long we saw Hogwarts for the first time and let me just say I was surprised by it. The place was huge. I smiled as Hagrid told us to get into a boat. I climbed into one with Harry and Ron while a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes climbed in the boat with us. 

" May I sit with you three?" The girl was small and her voice shook with slight fear. 

" sure can" I scooted over as she smiled getting in. " t...thank y..you" She smiled at us

" M..my name is M-Marley " She smiled holding out her hand to each of us. 

" Nice to meet you Marley, I'm Jane and this is my twin brother Harry, and that's Ron" I smiled as the boys smiled shaking her hand.She looked at us before smiling excitement all over her face.

" Wonder what houses we will all be in? I'm hoping Gryffindor like my parents. " She beamed happily. " Auntie said I have my fathers streak for trouble making" She smiles a bit as Ron looked her over confused slightly. Before long though we were all unloaded off the boats and led to a gigantic door. Hagrid raised his fist and began knocking as the door swung open. 


	7. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sorting begin.

The large doors had swung open. I took notice to a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern look on her face and I honestly thought she was very intemidating. 

" The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid smiling at the witch. 

" Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones from Gringots. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase was facing us as we were led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I looked at my brother to see his eyes were wide with amazement as were everyone else's. Before long though I heard what I suspected was the other students. They were already here, although we were led into an empty chamber off the hall. We all crowded inside standing rather close together. More than my liking. My brother stood beside me as Marley was on my other side. Ron was on Harry's left and I knew this was to close even for me.

" Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. " The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but first before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

" The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. "

" The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." her eyes seemed to linger for a moment. I locked eyes with the older witch as she looked sad for a brief second. I turned to look at my brother as he tried to flatten his untamable hair. 

" I shall return when we are ready for you," Said the Professor as she briefly left us in the chamber

" How do they do the sorting? " Harry said to Ron as Ron 

" Some sort of test, I think? Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." I looked at Ron with a dead pan expression. He couldn't believe that toe rag could he?

" A test?" Harry paled as I rolled my eyes.

" If you bothered to read the Founders of Hogwarts like I did you would have learned it was a magical hat." I pinched the bridge of my nose as Harry glared at me. As I was becoming more irritated a bunch of gasps could be heard around the room, as pearly- white and slightly transparent ghosts came threw the wall. I looked at them before blinking a few times. I pushed my glasses up as the one dressed in a ruff and tights had said something about Peeves. He stopped once he saw us kids. 

" New students hope to see you in Hufflepuff!, My old house, you know." 

Before long Professor McGonagall had returned one by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

" Now form a line," She said " Follow me." Before long we were in a two lines. Behind me stood Marley. while in front of me was Isabella. We all followed like ducks following their mother. It was an odd feeling but something told me this was just the begging to a fun night. As we entered the Great Hall it was silent, four long tables sat in the Great Hall. There were floating candles and it was just a magnificent sight. Words couldn't describe how the room was. In the front of the room sat another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us first years up there. When we came to a halt some of the students tripped while other stumbled. I watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of said stool sat an old pointed wizard's hat. This hat had definitely seen some better years. I stared at it the hat wondering what it was supposed to be. Was it going to shift into something monstrous. But my thoughts were interrupted when the hat twitched and began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I’m pretty, But don’t judge on what you see, I’ll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There’s nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can’t see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you’ve a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You’ll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don’t be afraid! And don’t get in a flap! You’re in safe hands (though I have none) For I’m a Thinking Cap!" 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. I started to laugh slightly. The hat was going to be placing us into our House for the next seven years. Oh this was going to be good. I watched as Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment. I soon felt a hand grip mine and I looked over to see Harry holding my hand as we both watched anxiously and waited to see what happened.

" When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool so I can put the hat on you so you can be sorted" 

" Abbott Hannah!" 

I watched as a blonde haired girl in pigtails ran up to the stool. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it screamed out Hufflepuff. The girl ran over to the table that was cheering her on.

" McKinnon- Black Marley " 

" The great hall had gone deathly quite. I heard whispers threw out the entire great hall as my new friend Marley was sitting on the stool the hat wasn't even on her head before yelling out.

" GRYFFINDOR" The red table didn't cheer her on at all instead we heard boos and I knew then that something was terribly wrong. 

" WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A BLACK! YOUR NO GRYFFINDOR! " There was constant yelling until McGonagall took charge of the chaos and snapped at the students. I was up beside Marley quicker than most would think and I hugged her close as she went and sat at the table sobbing slightly. 

Although her sorting wasn't going to be the only one that caused an uproar from the students. As McGonagall went down the line she got to Isabella quickly

" Lestrange, Isabella" I watched the hat go on as it thought for a moment before sorting her into Slytherin. Shortly after followed Malfoy who also got placed in Slytherin. Before long though I watched the hall become quite as they said my brothers name. 

" Potter, Harry" I watched as my twin walked up and sat on the stool. The hat covered his eyes and I could see Harry talking to it before it made its decision. 

" GRYFFINDOR" The table erupted into gasps and screaming that they got Potter over and over. Although when it settled down it would be my turn.

" Potter Jane" The hall had gone quite so quickly as I walked up. I noticed a guy in all black robes looking at me. He looked familiar although he looked at me like he saw a ghost. The sight was soon gone as the hat was placed on my head covering my eyes before I heard it whisper. 

" Ah another Potter. My oh my your worse than your brother to decide on." it paused for a second before continuing " You have your fathers knack for getting into trouble I see, but your mothers kindness. Ah but Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you at all little one not at all. Slytherin would be a great House for you. Your ambitious and your exactly like your grandmother when it comes to powers. But at last that is not were you belong for now. So that leaves two Houses. Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. You would fair well in both Houses but one sticks out more than the others. I think I made my mind up for now." 

" BEST BE GRYFFINDOR" 

The hat yelled at the top of what I suppose would be its lungs. I hoped down from the stool before going to sit next to Marley and Harry taking a seat between the two as Fred and George leaned over towards us. 

" Told ya you belonged here. " They both grinned as I looked confused at them since they never said anything about that to me. But that's when I saw Marley tearing up smiling at the twins and for the first time that day I honestly could say Fred wasn't a Toe rag. But I didn't hold my breath for long when Ron got sorted into the house and they started making fun of him again.

I sat looking up at the professors table. I spotted an old man with a long white beard. I noticed he was staring at our table with a glint in his eye. That had to be Albus Dumbledore. He didn't look like the photo from the chocolate frog card. This was a man who had aged greatly since that photo was taken. The man was on his feat. He was beaming at all of us, with his arms opened wide he began.

" Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

" Thank you" 

He sat back down and everybody clapped and cheered. I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or clap. The man was insane and I loved it. I looked over to see my brother talking with Percy Weasley as the food randomly appeared in front of all of us. 

" So, were are you from?" Marley said as she took a scoop of mashed potato's placing it on her golden plate. 

" Well Harry and I are from Surrey, We live with our Aunt and Uncle" I said grabbing a piece of chicken as she nodded.

" I live with my cousins, Nymphadora and Andromeda and her Husband Ed." She smiled taking a few bites. " Lived there since mum was killed. Andromeda took me in and raised me along side my cousin Dora. She was a graduate from here as well. " 

" I know your cousin MarMar shes been to our house a couple of time with Charlie and Morgan. Mum about killed them when they snuck a baby niffler into the house. " George said stuffing his mouth as Fred nodded.

" Mum was so livid when she woke up seeing most of the pots and pans were gone." Fred continued taking a sip of pumpkin juice." 

I stared at them confused on who every one was as Fred smiled at us.

" Charlie is one of our older brothers. He studies dragons in Romania with Morgan. " George quickly piped in " Claims they arn't together but always brings her with him to every family function. Mum hopes they are together." 

I slowly nodded as they continued eating. I noticed Harry was engorging himself on the lamb and I snagged a bit for myself. The Dursley's had never exactly starved us but we never had this much food to eat. Dudley practically ate everything we ever wanted even if it made him sick. 

" That sure does look good" Said a floating figure. I looked up taking notice that all the ghosts from earlier were now here in the dining hall. " Haven't eaten in nearly five hundred years. " Said the ghost. " I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don;t think I've Introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower." 

" I know who you are!" Said Ron with a mouth full of food. He quickly swallowed it. " My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!" 

" I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholad de Mimsy-" He started as a sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. 

" Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if this chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. 

" Like this!" I cringed watching him grab his left ear and pulled. His whole head sprung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Some one in his time had tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased with himself Nearly headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed and began.

" So new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup Six years in a row! The bloody Baron;s becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slutherin ghost." 

I turned around to see a horrible looking ghost sitting there. He had blank staring eyes, a guant face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was sitting next to Malfoy who didn't seem all that pleased. I locked eyes with Isabella as she smiled waving and I smiled back waving.

" How did he get covered in blood" asked Seamus with great interest.

" I've never asked," Said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. 

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jell-o, rice pudding, the list goes on. I looked at the ice cream with wide eyes. I quickly grabed a heap of it as Marley reached for an apple pie. As I was putting a spoon full in I looked over to see the Weasley twins trying to eat as much as they could stuff in their mouths. It wasn't the best picture. 

" I'm half and half" I heard Seamus state. " Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." We all snorted and laughed.

" What about you Neville?" Asked Ron. 

" Well, My gran brought me up and she's a witch," Said Neville," But my family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me- He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced- all the way down to the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad!" 

I was shocked to say the least when Neville said all that and before I knew it it was my turn. 

" In all honesty I'm not sure. Our parents were killed in the night by well You-Know -Who. But my Aunt said my mother was a Witch and had met our father here. So I'd imagine they were both magic." I thought for a moment. " We didn't even know what we were. Until our eleventh birthday when Hagrid appeared ready to get us." There was a pause even Percy looked at me as Harry shifted in his seat. " We were told our parents were killed in a car accident than to find out that we get to attend an amazing school for magic. Trust me I thought it was a dream." I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear as Harry rubs his neck.

As the night went on I started to Yawn rubbing my eyes to look up at the high table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall about something. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy Black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. That's when I felt it. My shoulder was burning slightly I looked to see Harry was rubbing his scar and I knew something worse was happening. I sighed making eye contact with the greasy haired man before quickly looking over at the Weasley twins practically face palming at the sight of them. George had stuck something up his nose as Fred has started to make weird noises. I leaned over to Marley and asked her if she wanted to switch seat but to my despair she said no and laughed at me. 

" That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but don't get on his bad side he hates Gryffindors. " Percy mumbled as the twins made squawking noises. " He really has it out for us Weasleys though. I blame Charlie for that incident." Percy started rambling on about random things about Charlie before the deserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

" Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." 

" First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." I noticed he was staring at the Weasley twins with sparkiling eyes. I knew they did something stupid had to have. 

" I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." He scanned the entire hall before continuing. 

" Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Any-one intrested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

" And Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." 

I kept quite while my brother snorted as did a few other students around the hall. Something had to be in that corridor, especially for a warning like that.

" And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried Dumbledore. I noticed that some of the teachers had a look of are we actually going to do this? Or is he serious. 

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. " Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, " And off we go!" 

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished he was one of those who clapped loudest. 

" Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" 

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs felt like lead. I was tired, full and beginning to fall asleep. I noticed that we walked threw certain areas until we came upon a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair. Percy took a step forward and they started throwing themselves at him. 

" Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. " A poltergeist." He raised his voice," Peeves show yourself!" 

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. 

" Do you want me to get the bloody baron?" 

there was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

" Oooooooh" he said, with an evil cackle. " Ickle Firsties! What fun!" he swooped suddenly stopping right in front of me as he looked me over before Percy could yell at him Peeves smiled wickedly. 

" AH, Lily Kill Joy has returnith" He tried to pull my hair but I ducked as he realized I wasn't Lily and he quickly floated away. He stuck his tongue out at us before vanishing dropping the walking sticks on poor Neville's head. 

" You okay Jane? " Percy asked checking me over

" Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled back as Percy led us to the end of a corridor. At the end of said corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

" Password?" She asked 

" Caput Draconis," Said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy showed us girls through one door to our dormitory and I watched as the boys followed Percy to the other side of the room. I followed my room mates to our room. Inside sat six four posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up. I was too tired to talk much but my room mates were chatting about the banquet and I quickly changed into my pajamas. I don't recall much but I knew I already liked it here. 


	8. The Potions Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, Enjoy~

" There, look." 

" Where?" 

" The girl with the red hair!" 

" Wearing the glasses?" 

" Did you see his face?

" Did you see the scar?"

Harry and I had been hearing this since we left our dormitory this morning. People were lining up outside of the class rooms to get a glimpse of us. and in full honesty I hated it. People were constantly staring at us as if we were animals locked in a cage. If it wasn't for Marley and Ron this morning people would have probably touched us. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases through out Hogwarts.: Wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some with vanishing steps halfway up that you have to remember to jump. Then the doors. Oh god those doors wouldn't open up unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place. But worst of all some of the doors would vanish. I was beginning to hate my first day. I wanted this all to be over. 

The ghosts were not much help either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided threw a door you were trying to open. Nearly headless Nick was always happy to help us find our way though, But Peeves... I could strangle. From the previous night of him calling me Lily, to now straight up bullying me. I was about to beat him with my book. But it wasn't Peeves I couldn't stand the most, it was the care taker Argus Filch. Harry and Ron already have been on the bad side of him and I tended to avoid the grumpy man and his wicked feline friend Mrs. Norris. Though something didn't add up well. It was like the cat was a human. 

Once you were able to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic than I could have ever wondered. It was all so fascinating and magnificent that my frustration of navigating this hell hole was gone. 

I would pull out my time table and look at it fascinated that we would be taking Astronomy every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week we would be going out to the green houses behind the castle to learn Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, we would be learning how to care for all kinds of strange plants and fungi. 

" Then there was the most boring class. History of Magic. Professor Binns was in charge of this class. The man had apparently fallen asleep in the teachers lounge and when he awoke to teach his classes he became a ghost. 

Professor Flitwick, was the charms teacher, he was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of class he took roll call. When he got to Harry and I's name he gave a little squeak and couldn't stop smiling at us before telling story's about our parents to the entire class.

" Your father was well rounded in charms. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. He was one of my finest pupils. Your mother though struggled with the class a tiny bit. They complemented each other very well."

By the time the bell had rung out indicating the class was over we hadn't gotten anything written down and Flitwick just told us to read chapter one and two before next class. I was defiantly going to love charms.

Next was transfiguration. I sat beside a Hufflepuff boy. He was thin and Lanky. He had brown shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He looked honestly a sickly pale. He was slightly taller than me and had scars all over him. I was worried about him but he just smiled at me holding out his hand. 

" Hello, I'm Lukas Lupin its nice to meet you!" His smile was a genuine one and I shook his hand. 

" Nice to meet you Lukas, I'm Jane Potter" I smiled back as the boy's eyes went wide for a second before laughing.

" Its funny to meet an old childhood friend like this." He was smiling non stop as I looked confused as he explained it.

" My parents were really close friends with your parents. I have pictures at home with you, Harry, Marley and I all sitting together. Marley having been the oldest and I the youngest." 

I smiled as he told me about his family until Professor McGonagall came into the room. If there was one thing I had right about her. She was not a woman to be crossed. She explained to the entire class that Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic we will ever learn. I watched as she turned her desk into a pig and I smiled excited to give it a try. 

" You will be turning a match into a needle." She said before making us take notes and after the notes were taken we started in on the matches. I concentrated really hard on this getting it to change on the very first try. Lukas was struggling to get his to fully change into a silver needle and when he did he touched it hissing under his breath. I knew something was wrong as McGonagall gave us a rare smile before awarding each house five points. 

As the bell dismissed us I didn't notice the glare I had been getting from a certain bushy haired girl as Marley ran up beside me and we walked together to the next class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Marley wouldn't shut up about the class. She was more excited than any one in our house. I spotted my brother and waved him over as Him, Ron, Marley, and myself walked to the class spotting a set of red headed third years howling in laughter as they walked over towards us.

" Aw there is 'ittle ronnikens, and his crew"

" You four will love this class, the guy is a nut job" 

I stared at them before the one tackled me into a hug and I screamed biting him

" OUCH, Bloody hell woman" 

" Ew, now I have cooties thanks to you" I pretended to fake cough and gag, as Marley was trying to hold back laughter. 

" Its okay Gred shes a force to be wreckin with" George said as Fred rubbed his arm where I had bit him. 

" Shows you to never tackle me." I only smiled innocently as Harry was smiling at the twins as they retreated.

To say Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke was beyond the truth. Quirrell's lessons were terrible. His class room smelt strongly of Garlic, which he claimed would ward off a vampire if one was to walk into his class. We even asked about the purple turban which he also claimed to had been given to him by an African Prince as a thank-you for dealing with a zombie. Although I didn't believe any of this hog wash. He was so shaky and unstable that we hardly learned anything. Instead we watched the poor man stutter and change the subject often. 

But sadly the class was way longer than it should have been. And before I knew it, It was Friday morning. Now Friday morning was different than the other days. I was already down in the great hall still working on some of the Charms homework we had been assigned. It wasn't until Marley trudged in and sat a crossed from me had I realized it was almost eight. 

" Morning" I said looking back at my parchment. 

" Meh" Marley said half asleep as she sat trying to eat oatmeal. Her blonde hair a mess.

If it was one thing I learned this week being here. It was Marley Black was not a morning person by any means. Thursday she threatened Lavender Brown because she was being to loud, when all the girl did was push her trunk under her bed. Marley put me in reminder of Dudley when he didn't sleep to well. 

As breakfast was coming to an end I saw my brother and Ron running in. They each snagged something before the food vanished. 

" What do we got today?" Harry asked as Ron poured sugar on his porridge.

" Double Potions with Slytherins," Said Ron. " Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them" 

" We'll be able to see if its true." I said as Ron starts eating." 

" Wish McGonagall favored us," Said Harry 

Just as he said that the mail arrived. Harry and I had gotten used to it by now. It wasn't like the first day we had arrived here. A flock of owls carrying letters and parcels would drop off the mail to their respective owners. 

Hedwig nor Aspen brought us anything. Occasionally they would fly in. Hediwg would nip at Harry's ear while Aspen would lay perched on my head. It wouldn't last long before they would fly back to the owlery with the other owls. However this Friday morning was different. Hedwig and Aspen had each flew in carrying a letter. 

I tore mine open to read it as Harry did the same. 

" Dear Jane, I know you get Friday afternoons off, So would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer with Aspen , Hagrid.

I quickly snatched up my quill to respond with a Yes please, see ya later. on the back of the note and sent Aspen off again,

I was so excited to be having tea with Hagrid. But my Happiness was going to be short lived. 

Potions took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. 

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused when he got to my brothers name. 

" Ah, yes," He said softly, " Harry Potter. Our new-Celebrity." 

I could hear Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snorting behind their hands. Snape looked over my name glancing at me before finishing calling the names. His eyes were black similar to Hagrids, but they had none of Hagrids warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

" You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but I caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 

" As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." 

More silence followed this little speech. I noticed Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Hermonie Granger was on the edge of her seat. Marley was staring blankly at Snape, Isabella was already looking bored and I just stared at Snape he didn't seem all that different from the other Professors. 

" Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. Both of our heads popped up as he stared at us and looked at Harry more than me. 

" What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" My brother looked confused but I had been reading the potions book since we got it .

" Miss Potter do you know? " I smiled a little nodding as I answered. 

" It makes a sleeping potion sir " I said as he nodded before questioning Harry again as I would answer it when I was asked and this happened twice. 

" Your sister is very intelligent Mr. Potter maybe keep up with her and you won't fail out of my class." He took a point from Gryffindor because of Hermonie constantly trying to answer. 

Things didn't improve for us. Snape put us all into pairs and set us up to make a simple potion to cure boils. He set to criticizing everyone except Malfoy and myself. If I had to guess he had a soft spot for at least me. Then again I had been paired with Malfoy. He didn't really talk much we did as instructed. He looked over our potion giving a very faint smile before rewarding Slytherin 5 points and Gryffindor 2. But those two points wouldn't last long. Neville Longbottom's cauldron had somehow managed to melt. And their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. With in seconds the entire class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

" Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. " I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" I watched as Neville whimpered as the boils started to pop all over his nose. 

" Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on my brother and Ron, who have been working next to Neville. 

" You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

I was flabbergasted. He thought Neville's mistake was because of my brother? As I was about to say something Draco covered my mouth with his hand.

" Don't you'll anger him even more." He whispered as Isabella only nodded. " Its best to keep your mouth shut when hes like this." Draco continued. " But it seems he has it out for your brother over you. I wonder why?" I just glared at Draco as the bell rang. I quickly got up as Isabella walked with Marley and Me. 

" Seriously whats got his knickers in a twist" Marley said loudly as we walked up the steps to the main castle. " Like seriously we lost eight points in a single setting" She grumbled as Isabella frowns.

" I'm honestly not sure, Uncle Severus is usually quite and reserved. I guess he just doesn't like Gryffindors." Marley stared at her blinking as I finally opened my mouth.

" He treated me differently as if I was a normal human being. But Draco was right. He has it out for my brother." I sighed as the three of us made it to the court yard. 

" Well Ladies Ill see you after I've had tea with my brother and Hagrid." I smiled waving as I ran a crossed the grounds catching up to my brother. I jumped on his back laughing as we ran down towards the small little wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. I grinned as my brother puts me down. 

" How you feeling Harry?" I looked at him his black hair a mess like usual, but his green eyes had slight bags under them. 

" Holding up how are you doing? " He smiled running a hand threw his hair.

" Doing well actually. I'm excited to have tea with Hagrid though. Its the only thing keeping me sain." I laughed as he knocked on the door laughing a little. You could hear frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying " Back, fang- Back." 

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. 

" Hang on," I heard him say Fang again and he let us in, struggling to keep the a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhoud. I was stunned as it broke free and tackled me licking my face as I only laughed petting it. Harry helped Hagrid get Fang off of me before I got a good look around the cabin. It was only one room. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. 

" Make yerselves at home," Said Hagrid, letting go of Gang, who bounded straight for Harry licking his ears. I saw Ron was still standing in the door way as Hagrid told him to come on in. 

" This is Ron" Harry told Hagrid as I sat petting Fang as Hagrid poured boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

" Another Weasley, eh?" Said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's face " I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." I snorted. before answering. 

" Hagrid its not worth it, those two are always up to no good." I grabbed a rock cake breaking it in half feeding Fang half and I munched on the other as Harry, Ron , and Hagrid all talked about their first week. I on the other hand noticed something laying on the table under the tea. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on July, Widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards of witches unknown . Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had been in fact been emptied the same day.But were not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know whats good for you. 

" That's new" I mumbled more to myself looking outside to notice the sun was going to be setting soon and I had a few assignments I wanted to get done before the weekend started. 

" Well fellas Ill see you back at common room, thank you Hagrid for inviting me down here to enjoy tea. Ill have to bring something for the next time." I smiled as Hagrid engulfed me in a huge hug. 

" Any time Jane." I left Hagrids cabin looking back to see the boys were still there before ascending the stairs back to the castle. 


	9. First Years Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not having this up as early as I wanted to. I got so busy. I work two jobs now on top of attending school. So as it stands i'm over booked and I didn't forget about the story i just have placed it on the back burner until i'm able to get a free day to work on it. So with that said enjoy the chapter

It had been a few weeks since the beginning of term. Everything was going smoothly minus the Potions classes with Slytherin. I was still partners with Draco Malfoy and trust me the little ferret was over due for punishment. Luckily that was the only class we had with Slytherin. Even though it didn't seem like it but I dreaded it horribly. Every time we turned around we were constantly loosing house points in the class. I would occasionally get a few back but wed loose them right away. 

I also noticed Hermonie wasn't to friendly towards me. I wasn't sure why until today. I had apparently beaten her at having a higher grade standing than her. I was stunned but I needed to resolve this quickly. We were house mates there is no reason for us to act like petty children towards each other. As I was walking to the great hall I over heard Seamus and Lavender talking about flying lessons beginning this evening. 

I walked over to the board to see when it was and left with out another word. On the hunt searching for Hermonie. More than likley she was in the library. I climbed the stairs going passed the Charms room before getting to the Library. My hunch was right. There on the other side of the room sat Hermonie Granger with all her text books scattered everywhere. She looked to be writing frantically on her parchment and I quickly walked over to her smiling a little. 

" Morning Hermonie" I smiled sitting next to her as she only stared at me before huffing. 

" Morning" she said still writing on the parchment.

" Look I don't know why you've been rude to me but I want to make amends." I said a little hopeful in hoping she was willing too.

" I'm not being rude towards you because of everything going on. For crying out loud your better than I am in Charms, and Potions why do you seem to rub it in my face though?" 

I was taken a back by her comment. 

" I'm not any better than anyone else! I'm just doing my work like i'm supposed to" I frowned as she glared at me more.

" You know what Hermonie its fruitless were house mates where to get along if you have such a bad problem with me than that means you have a problem with yourself." I get up grabbing my bag. " Ill see you in flying class then." 

As I headed to my morning class in Herbology I snorted seeing Harry and Marley holding a few things. 

" Jane help!!!" Marley practically begged as I ran over helping them. It looks like the baby Mandrakes were starting to squirm in their pots as Harry and Marley tried to get them on the table before they dropped them. 

" Why didn't you two just wait for the rest of the class" I groaned putting on the earmuffs quickly as We started to pot the Mandrakes. 

After the class was over and dismissed I ran back to the dormitory to take a shower before Transfiguration. I spotted Hermonie as she walked towards me frowning a little. 

" Jane can we talk for a moment" I heard her mumble a little as I nodded

" Whats up" I looked at the bushy haired girl as she took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for being rude towards you. I guess I was just upset you were doing better than me." I heard her mumble and I smiled 

" Apology accepted. I would hug you but I highly doubt you want dirt all over you" We laughed heading up to the fat lady painting. I ran to the dormitory and grabbed a new set of robes and a towel going to the showers. After a little bit I got out clean as a whistle seeing Marley already changing.

" You about ready for Transfiguration? " I said walking up beside her as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. 

" Just about" She grabbed her bag as we began walking towards the common room.

I heard laughter and looked up to see the Weasley twins throwing something back and forth one another. It was a first years book. I saw Neville between the two as their howling with laughter as Neville struggled to get his book back. Marley grabbed my shoulder knowing I was going to beat the two dunderheads. Neville luckily caught his book and ran off as the twins both smirked seeing Marley and I. 

" Oi Georgie we have us a Potter and a Black" The one said to the other putting his arm around me as the other did so to Marley.

" As it seems Freddie we have to show the ladies our latest prank" The other said grinning. I noticed both of them Grinning madly and I knew this wasnt going to end well. 

" We would love to be part of a prank sometime but right now isn't the best timing boys" Marley smiled at them. " Were going to be late for class with McGonagall and you know her, dosn't like any one to be tardy." She grinned breaking out of Georges grip as I did the same to Fred as they both wore Cheshire grins on their faces.

We ran down the towards the class room spotting Lukas waiting for us near the door. 

" Hey guys fair warning it smells horrid in there." Lukas was turning a shade of green when he said that. 

As I walked in I spotted McGonagall all red in the face as the room did smell horrid. 

" I think the twins released dungbombs in the class" I heard Marley gag as McGonagall struggled to get the smell out of the class room. It eventually led to us having class in the court yard. I noticed how McGonagall would glare occasionally off to the side. I looked over seeing the Weasley Twins with giant grins on their faces waving at her before running off to do merlin knows what. 

As the class came to a closure I packed up my books seeing Marley talking excitedly to Lukas about the flying lessons as Lukas shivered slightly. 

" Hate flying. Mum tried to teach me when I was little and I preferred the ground."Lukas shakes his head as Marley grins excitedly.

" Aunty used to let me fly around the back yard constantly on her old broom. Loved it. The wind in my hair" Her smile got even bigger. " Couldn't tell you how many times Dora and I would race in the middle of the night." 

I stared at them slightly nervous. Having never been on a broom myself I was excited but nervous. Marley kept saying about all her races as Lukas told us his mother was the only living direct decedent of Gladis Boothby. Apparently some famous broom maker. 

" Well ladies best be off Potions with the dark one" He muttered more to himself as Marley snorted and I smiled amused as Lukas left us going down towards the dungeons as we went to drop our bags off in our room. 

As we got into the common room Neville and Seamus were talking about flying lessons. 

" I spent most of my childhood zooming around the countryside on my broom stick. Mum wasn't to worried about it but Pa was a bit worried. He still is" He smiled a little as Neville shakes beside him. 

" Never been on one. Nan wouldn't let me near them in case I would hurt myself" Neville's eyes were wide with fear. 

Eventually all Gryffindor First years went down towards the Quidditch pitch. As we walked we saw the Slytherins not to far behind us. I spotted Isabella and ran over towards her as Marley followed me. The three of us all stood next to each other as the teacher Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes similar to that of a hawk. She ordered all of us to stand next to the brooms. 

I took a glance at the brooms. Most of them had seen better days. Others were in horrible condition. Some twigs stuck out and the wood seemed to be splitting on certain brooms. Isabella didn't look to thrilled with her broom at all. 

" My Clean sweep is in better condition than these and its almost ten years old" I heard her mumble as Marley had a look of pure terror. 

" These brooms could fall apart at any moment." 

" Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madame Hooch yelled from the front of the lines. " Say 'Up!" 

Everyone shouted up at nearly the same time. 

I watched at Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Mine, Marley's, Harry's, and Draco's Brooms flew into our hands. I noticed Hermonie Grangers had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. It reminded of how horses are. stared as Draco was already mounting his as did Marley. Harry and I stared at each other for a second as Madame Hooch had to show us how to mount them. She also had to correct Malfoy on how he was gripping the broom. 

" Watch this!" Marley said grinning Kicking off before Madame Hooch gave the signal as she took off flying high and keeping low on her broom. She was a natural on the broom. Some of us levitated as Marley came down and Madame Hooch awarded her 10 points for not being afraid.

Everything was going smoothly until Neville pushed a little to hard off the ground. He flew high up into the air as he began to slip I jumped up onto my broom taking off after him I caught him just in time. He was barley a foot off the ground and it would have left a nasty bruise or even a broken bone. Madam Hooch saw how shaken the poor boy was before taking him to the hospital wing. 

Before I knew it I saw Draco holding something tossing it in the air.

" Did you see his face, the great lump?" 

The other Slytherins joined in laughing.

" Shut up, Malfoy," Yelled Parvati Patil. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

" Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard faced Slytherin girl. If you asked me she looked like a pug. 

" Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something off the ground. I recognized it from the common room this afternoon. It was Nevilles Remembrall. I knew in the pit of my stomach that this was not going to go over well. 

" Draco give it back that isn't yours" I said holding out my hand as he glared at me. 

" Why should I potter!" He shoved me as I backed into Marley as Harry ran over

" Give that here Malfoy," Harry said as Marley helped me back to my feet but I noticed he was smiling nastily."

" I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about - up a tree?" 

" GIVE IT HERE!!!" Harry and I both shouted at the exact same time but Malfoy had leap't onto his broom stick and taken off He wasn't lying he could fly decently. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, " Come and get it Potters!" 

Harry and I grabbed our brooms and I ran hearing Hermonie yelling No but it was words on deaf ears I was fuming as was Harry. We didn't care what Hooch had said we were livid and Malfoy was getting it. I ran jumping on my broom taking off after him as Harry followed suit. We were zooming faster than what we should have been but in the heat of the moment Harry and I had him cornered but Malfoy threw the ball Harry and I took off after it Harry Catching it and me under him in case it was to slip from his hand we were quick and luckily when it was caught we landed soundly on the ground I smiled hugging Harry as he held the Remembrall. Although this would be short lived.

" HARRY AND JANE POTTER" I could feel my heart sink faster than what we dived. Professor McGonagall was running over toward us. We got to our feet as she was yelling and scolding us leading us away were we going to be expelled I turned to Marley as she looked paler than normal 

I looked at the ground knowing we were in serious trouble this is what my gut had been telling me about all day long. We followed McGonagall up threw the castle coming out front of the charms class room. 

She knocked on the door as it opened revealing Professor Flitwick," Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" 

Oliver Wood why would she want him? I thought to my self as the tall fifth year walked out looking confused

" Follow me you three" McGonagall lead us to an empty classroom. Peeves flew in after us but McGonagall shooed him out as Harry and I looked at Her and Oliver Wood. 

" Potters this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I found you a Seeker and a replacement Chaser for Katie Bell." Woods face went from puzzlement to delight.

" Are you serious, Professor?" She smiled at all three of us. 

" Their both naturals on the broom. He caught the ball in a fifty foot dive and she was right below him reaching to grab it they didn't even land a scratch on them. 

" Have you two ever seen a game of Quidditch?" He asked excitedly. 

" Wood here is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Professor McGonagall explained. " I'm going to go speak with Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

" I want to hear you training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you" She smiled at us." Your father would be so proud.," She said" He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." 

I smiled as we were dismissed and I ran to the Gryffindor tower only to run right into the Weasley twins. 

" So"

" A little Birdie"

" Told us that you

" And your brother" 

" Will be joining us" 

" In the Quidditch pitch" 

I looked at the two red heads as they wore Cheshire grins.

" First off creepy and second yes I look forward to playing with you both but if you must know I'm busy and must find my partner in crime" I smiled at them backing away before sprinting away as they both chased me. I wasn't going to fall victim to one of their pranks not now not never. I rounded a corner coming face to face with Lukas quickly grabbing him covering his mouth as we dived into an empty room.

" She couldn't have gotten to far Fred, I'm sure shes here somewhere... BLOODY HELL ITS THE CAT RUN" George and Fred ran away being chased by Mrs. Norris and I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in.

" Do I want to know?" Lukas looked tired and worried.

" They were chasing me for Merlin knows what... Are you feeling okay? You dont look to well." I put my hand to his forehead as he only smiles.

" I'm okay Just got done with homework care to join me by the lake till dinner? He smiled his blue eyes shinning brightly as I nodded. We went out to the black lake. I watched as he pulled out a weird looking flute. 

" Dad gave me this before coming here said the giant squid likes it." I watched as Lukas began playing it. He wasn't to good at it and it was quite comical to watch the Squid reach up grab the flute and chuck it far away from him. I couldn't help but let out a snort before bursting out laughing to hard. Marley heard my laughter joining us by the lake until dinner time. As the three of us walked back up to the castle I knew I had found some great friends to enjoy my time here at Hogwarts with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear everyones feed back and what they think of the story. So please let me know how you like it, what you would like to see happen, and were I can improve. Thank you all for your support.


	10. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update everyone. I wanted this to be out on Halloween but that didn't happen. Got to much caught up with life. Hope you all enjoy

To say the next few weeks flew by was an understatement. I hadn't realized the date until the day before. October 31st better known as Halloween. We had been so busy that it flew from our minds. Marley, Lukas, and I all sat in the library studying for what would be considered our midterm exams. I noticed Marley getting frustrated until she finally snaps hitting her head off the table.

" I am going to fail" She groaned out, and I smiled seeing were she was struggling with Alohomora the unlocking spell. Lukas couldn't help but snort

" Well if you wouldn't have fallen asleep during the class we wouldn't be here right now" He said smiling innocently as Marley looked at him. Her grey eyes baring into his blue ones. 

" I'm going to kill you" I sighed watching Marley bare her teeth at him as Lukas only grinned. Those two were either A. Going to be the death of me or B. They were going to kill each other and leave me alone. 

" Bring it on Black you know you can't catch me!" I saw the smirk from Lukas as Marley jumped out of her seat grabbing him before growling. Marley was like a big blur flying threw the air but before she could get a hold of him Madam Pence had Marley by the hood of her cloak glaring at all three of us. 

" This is a library Miss Black, Miss Potter, And Mr. Lupin if your going to act like this I will ask you to leave once before I personally kick you out. Am I understood?" The tall thin woman with graying hair glared at all three of us. I nodded along side Marley and Lukas as we started to pack up. Luckily it was lunch time which meant the mail would be arriving soon. I wasn't looking forward to hearing Malfoy yelling about the sweets his parents sent him again. 

As the three of us packed up and began our way to the great hall I saw Hermonie. But she was giving everyone the silent treatment.

" I'm not sure what your brother and the Weasley did to her but shes a ticking time bomb if you ask me" Lukas said taking a seat right in front of Marley and Me. 

" Your not the one that lives with her you know" I said taking a bite out of the sandwich I snatched. 

" Yeah you don't understand what she can be like! Shes mean when shes like this!" Marley said pointing her fork at him.

I smiled as we were having a normal conversation until it was interrupted by the mail. I saw Harry and Ronald watching as two huge parcels carried by at least four owls each sat the two parcels in front of us. Harry and I looked at each other before seeing the notes attached. 

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you and your brother each got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for your first training sessions. Professor McGonagall. 

I couldn't contain my excitement. Harry and I jumped out of our seats running for the common room followed by Marley and Ron until we were stopped by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy stepped in front of them grinning like he was about to win the house cup for the next seven years and I glared at him but before I could do or say anything he grabbed the parcel out of Harry's hands. 

" Give that back !" Marley seethed but Malfoy ignored her.

" First years are not allowed brooms you know that Potters!" He smirked more as I glared at him. 

" Thats a Nimbus two thousand Malfoy! Give it back its worth more than your head right now" Marley's tone had changed and I noticed her hair beginning to change to a black color as her eyes showed pure anger

" What afraid Ill" he smirked holding it out about to drop it. I stepped in grabbing it using mine to take out his legs from under him. We watched as he fell to the ground his face turning red with embarrassment and anger and when he was about to say something Professor Flitwick came out from no where and smiled brightly at all of us. 

" Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said and as I went to retaliate Professor Flitwick smiled at him before nodding. 

" Yes, yes that's right " He couldn't contain his smile when he looked at my brother and I. 

" Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter what model is it? 

Harry smiled answering him " A Nimbus Two Thousand sir" I couldn't help but let out a small giggle as Malfoys face turned to that of pure horror. 

" And its really thanks to Malfoy here that we got them." I said smiling innocently. We all laughed heading up to the common room when Ron looked at Marley. 

" Black your hair isn't blonde anymore? " Marley's face got beat red as she noticed it. 

" Yeah that happens when I get emotional. Malfoy just irritates me to no end." Marley plopped down onto the couch as I sat next to her as we admired the broom stick. 

" Jane you really need to let me ride it one of these days!" She ran her hand over the broom as I sat checking it. 

" I shouldn't have swiped Malfoy's feet from under him with it. I thought I bruised the broom. " I started to laugh as she joined in. Her hair lighting up. 

" Care to explain why your hair truly does that?" I smiled pushing my glasses up looking into her grey ones. 

" Well its a rare gene mutation. My cousin Nymphadora has the same condition. We are considered Metamorphmagus. Its when a witch or wizard are able to change their appearance to look like anyone and anything. They thought it could have been caused with her being a half-blood. But when I was born I was born a pure-blood. So their not entirely sure what truly causes it." Marley takes a deep breath. " I look more like a female version of my father. So, when I found out I could change my hair color on purpose I did it so I sort of looked more like her. " Marley clenches her fists as I see her starting to tear up. 

" My father caused a lot of pain and misery for each of his friends. I don't even know him that well and I can say he was a horrible person." She spits out a little getting up. " Come on Jane we have to get threw the rest of the day. 

The day flew by so quickly. The Weasley twins had decided to change Snapes hair in the hall way to that of a frilly pink mess. Filch kept glaring at all of us while he carried out what ever it was he did and as seven o'clock drew closer I could feel my excitement skyrocket. I met Harry out side as we both walked to the Qudditch pitch carrying our new brooms. 

To say the stadium was huge was an understatement. It was gigantic and hundreds of seats were all around the field so that the spectators could see what was happening out on the field. I noticed there were six big golden hoops. Three at each end and they reminded me of the bubble blowers. I turned to my brother seeing he was already on his broom zooming around and I smiled going after him getting a running start mounting taking off after him. The wind through my hair the adrenaline coursing threw my veins this was what I was missing out on. All those years with the Dursleys. What if our parents had survived that night? Would we have turned out differently. Would We be the way we are? 

" Potters!" I heard Wood call from down below flying down landing as Harry did the same. I noticed he was carrying a large wooden crate under his arms. 

" I see what McGonagall meant ... you both are naturals. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." 

I watched as he opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. Wood explained what each ball was and who was to touch it. the Quaffle would be what I'm to chase after. 

" Jane your to chase the quaffle with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Your replacing Katie Bell this year because her injury from last season is still healing. I'm the keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring. Then there is the beaters. As you may or may not know our infamous Weasley twins are our beaters. Pretty good at it if I say so myself." 

I rolled my eyes. At least they were good for something. They always picked on someone or were in trouble. Maybe it was a plea deal with their parents. To much energy those two. 

" Than that leaves you Harry, our seeker." I watched as he handed Harry a small golden ball 

" This is what you will be chasing after Harry. This is the Snitch. Its worth 150 points. And ends the game once catched. But we wont be practicing with the snitch just yet Harry." 

He turned to me. " You will be with Angelina and Alicia for tomorrows practice but for now I want you both to get used to your brooms and Ill have Harry chase after these" 

I watched as Oliver Wood pulled out a huge sack and once it was opened I peeked inside to see ordinary golf balls and his huge smile across his face as he turned to my brother setting to work. I decided I was going to fly back and forth and do a few moves to prepare myself against the two other chasers. I knew they were not going to go easy on me. 

By the end of practice Harry and I were physically drained and ready for a hot shower and bed. Wood helped us to dorms and I waved at my brother heading up to the girls dormitory to see Hermonie and Marley in a full blown argument. 

" Oh shut up Granger just because your smart doesn't mean you can ridicule everyone else!" Marley barked her hair completely Black. 

" Oh really Black? Last I recalled both my parents were alive and not incarcerated!" I heard a bunch of gasps and I quickly grabbed Marley as she was in mid lunge 

" TAKE THAT BACK !" She screamed " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO NOT HAVE A MOTHER GRANGER!" I frown as Marley seethes having lost her cool.

" Hermonie you need to leave the room!" I said my voice filled with venom and anger. As Hermonie left the room Marley collapsed on her bed as Lavender Brown gave her a hug. This was going to be one hell of a mess for sure. 

The next morning I had awoken a little later than I had liked. Marley was curled on her bed asleep and Hermonie hadn't returned to her bed or if she did she didn't stay long. What she had said to Marley was uncalled for and Marley wasn't going to forgive easily that's for sure. I got up and changed into my uniform having decided to let my hair down for a change I walked over and grabbed my books before heading to the common room. On the couch I saw Hermonie sniffling and I glared at her. 

" You know What you did was so wrong on so many levels. Marley's mother was killed by you-know-who. Her father killed his best friends. She is like Harry and I. Her aunt and Uncle took her in and raised her along side her cousin. Always being compared to her older cousin. But shes Happy here. You know just because people don't take school as seriously as you do doesn't give you the right to be nasty toward everyone. We are house mates. We will argue but you need to apologies to her she did nothing to you and you turn around and were nasty towards her." I sigh sitting down next to Hermonie. 

" Look i'm heading down to the great hall for breakfast I'm sure Marley will forgive you in time." I got up and left her there on the couch. Hermonie had been so moody lately that I wasn't sure if she was going to be okay.

As I grabbed my stuff I was met by two tall red heads and Lee Jordan at the portrait door. I knew that wasn't going to be a good thing to walk through but I did it. 

" Oi Potter heard you'd be joining us out on the field" One of the twins put his arm around my shoulder as the other did the same thing. 

" Yeah Cant wait to save the damsel in distress" The other gave a wink before laughing and I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

" You two knew since Wood found out! I don't want to hear it." I smiled at them as I noticed a way to tell them apart seeing the ones hair swirls to the left while the other goes to the right. I followed them until we made it to the great hall splitting from them to find Lukas and when I did boy was he ever looking sick. His normally pale skin was even paler and he had bags under his blue eyes. His brown hair a complete mess that could put Harry's to shame. 

" Lupin you alright?" I smiled sitting acrossed from him as He barley noticed my existence

" Hmm?" He looked up yawning before acknowledging me. 

" Morning Jane" He smiled weakly as a black haired Marley stomps in snatching a pumpkin waffle as he stares at her. 

" Whats wrong with her?" He whispers quietly slightly scared as she glares at him.

" I'm right here you know !" her Grey eyes glaring into every thing her once blonde hair completely black as she eats her breakfast.

" For your information Lupin you can thank Granger! She made me so mad" 

Jane couldn't help but watch as her two best friends began to bicker both sounding equally tired and frustrated. Marley because she was angry with Hermonie, and Lukas for some unknown reason was tired and practically falling asleep. 

As the day went on how ever I noticed one thing Hermonie hadn't shown up to any of the classes. Rumor had it she was in the one girls bathroom. Though I couldn't really believe the rumor since I heard it from Draco Malfoy. But when Parvati Patil was talking to Lavender Brown and I over heard it I knew it was probably true. 

Before long I had walked over to were Marley had made her self comfortable and soon followed Harry and Ron. We ended up talking for a bit about charms and our ever hatred for Potions when we found our self's all in the great hall for the feast. As I was about to cut into my chicken the doors threw open revealing a scared Professor Quirrell. His turban askew. Everyone was staring at him as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, " Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. 

The entire great hall erupted into chaos. I heard Malfoy scream about their house being in the the dungeons while the Weasley twins were laughing up a storm. I heard Dumbledore tell the prefects to take us back to our dormitories and Percy definitely was on his A game. I practically Ignored him as I noticed Harry and Ron were missing with in our group. 

" Great were did they go? " I heard Marley say behind me as I sighed. 

" Merlin only knows Marley." I paused remembering Granger was still in the bathroom.

" Bloody hell those two idiots are going to get themselves killed going after her!" I turned to her panic in my eyes as we snuck away running toward the bath room. By the time Marley and I got there I saw Ron and Harry helping Hermonie. 

" What in Merlin's name were you two thinking the Troll is around here somewhere!" 

" We had to get Hermonie" Harry said whisper yelling back to me and as we were arguing Marley was practically gagging. 

" Do you guys smell that?" Hermonie took a whiff as Ron pointed and we all turned to see a twelve foot tall troll. Its skin was dull, granite gray, it had a lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat horny feet. The smell was coming from it.

I stared at it grabbing my wand as Marley did the same followed by Ron. 

Everything was a big blur at that point in time. All I really recall is Running and using a few spells we had just learned as Marley began unlocking the bathroom door. Ron had jumped on its back as did Harry and well before we knew it the troll was knocked out by Ron using its own club. and Wingardium Leviosa. but our small victory was soon short lived as sudden foot steps came running in. Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came all in at once seeing us five. Snape leaned over the troll and I walked up next to him.

" Professor? " His face was one of mixed confusion and suprise. But it was short lived as McGonagall was looking at all of us. The look on her face had shown that she was truly angry with every single one of us. 

" WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING OF?" She yelled I looked at Hermonie and Marley as Snape gave each of us a piercing look but it was short lived when Hermonie began.

" Professors I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own- You know, becuase I've read all about them." My jaw dropped open had Hermonie actually just told a flat out lie to the Professors. 

" If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Marley, Jane, Harry, and Ron all saved me." We all began to act as how she was telling the story and Professor McGonagall looked at all of us Before taking five points from Gryffindor. she told Hermonie to leave the bathroom as she looked over all of us before saying we each won five points for the house. As she dismissed us Marley turned to me before smirking. 

" Grangers good in my book!" As we entered the common room Hermonie ran over to us as we all sat together and Marley and her apologized. From that moment on we all became really close. 


	11. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing and got the next chapter done YAY

As we entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became Icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long mole skin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. 

The Quidditch season had begun. I knew this coming Saturday was our first match. After weeks of training I still felt that I wasn't ready to be out on the field. But we had no choice. We were lacking in house points as of late because Fred and George had decided to take the baby mandrakes and move them around the school causing students to randomly pass out. How those two never got expelled was beyond me. 

Marley and Lukas had been helping me gear up for the Quidditch match. Apparently Lukas's mother had sent Harry and I gear so that way we wouldn't be destroyed as Lukas put it. 

" Quidditch can become very gruesome, mum just wanted to protect you. She knows how violent it can get. Your father had her in the hospital wing for three weeks. " Lukas smiled a bit handing over the gear as we see its to protect our arms and legs. 

"Thank you Lukas" I smiled at the Hufflepuff. 

" I'll have to visit you over the holidays to thank your mother personally" I smiled as Lukas and I walked down to the great hall for breakfast. As we walked into the great hall saw my brother sitting looking pale and sickly. He was hardly eating anything and it didn't help we were a few days away from our Quidditch match. I sat acrossed from him as Marley came strutting in followed by the Weasley twins. The twins looked like the had committed some sort of crime and were proud of it. 

" Marley what did they do? " I whispered as she only shook her head. 

" I'm not sure and its unsettling to see them like this. " Marleys hair began changing to a purpleish color as her eyes were blue. 

As students began to fill the great hall for breakfast we noticed pink smoke coming from the Slytherin table. I blinked a few times before the table exploded covering all the Slytherin first years in some sort of pink goo. The worst victim being Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair no longer blonde but showing a pink dyed hair color as others were beginning to stain horribly. The stench was terrible and it was stinking up the entire hall with what i presumed as some sort of dye smell. 

The twins couldn't stop howling with laughter even when McGonagall was dragging them both out by the ears. She had a look that I couldn't really read but The twins were doomed if she was in charge of their punishment. 

" Well that explains them" I got up out of my seat leaving the great hall hearing McGonagall lecturing the twins as I walked by having a gut feeling one of them was watching me and I flipped them off before going to Charms 

That evening the Gryffindor common room was very noisy. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Marley, and myself all sat next to the window. Hermonie was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework while I checked Marleys Potions essay. Although I could tell my brother was struggling with something else. I could feel it too. I was nervous about the game. Marley and Lukas could only do so much to calm my nerves but it wasn't going to be enough. 

I watched as Harry left to go collect the book Snape had taken from him earlier. I knew that wasn't going to be the greatest idea but I decided to go with him for back up. Snape seemed to have a soft spot for me and I was going to use it to my advantage to get the book back one way or another.

" Do you think he will give it back?" Harry said a little nervous picking at his wrist. 

" If not you maybe me? I don't know Harry you said he was limping earlier maybe he was just in a bad mood from a potion going wrong?" I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as we got closer to the staff room. 

As we arrived at the staff-room door Harry knocked as there was no answer. He knocked again before looking at me. as I just shrugged.

" Maybe the books just laying in there?" He said opening the door.

Harry pushed the door ajar and peered inside- and a horrible scene met our eyes. 

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. 

" Blasted thing," Snape was saying. " How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" 

I tried to shut the door quietly but it was to late

" POTTERS!" Snapes face twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly. I felt nervous as Harry asked for his book back but instead he yelled at us to get out and we didn't hesitate we ran back to the common room. 

I closed my eyes unable to get the image out of my head. Why was his blood glistening with something blue around it? I had seen things like this since starting here. My eyes would noticed every ounce of magic. If it was good magic it was yellowish white. If it was mischief it was purplish pink, but that was blue. Had some one inflicted that wound on him? 

I wasn't listening to Harry telling Ron, Hermonie, and Marley what we had saw. But I didn't know Ron Hermonie and Harry had actually seen a three headed dog. By the looks on Marley's face neither had she. 

As Harry and Ron decided to go to bed I decided to follow and go to my own dormitory. Marley followed shortly her hair back to blonde and as We walked in Lavender was already asleep as was Pavati. 

A few days later and it was Saturday morning. I was already in the great hall. The smell of delicious fried sausages and cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to the Qudditch match made me feel sick to my stomach. I was to nervous to notice George was sitting in front of me piling on food as Marley snagged a biscuit off his plate. 

" Oi Weasley leave some for everyone else why don't you!" She bit into it as George glared at her swallowing his bite.

" For your information Black I'm gearing up for the match today. " He turned to me noticing I had hardly eaten my oatmeal. 

" You need to eat Jane. You need the energy since you'll be the one flying around after the Quaffle. 

I knew he was right but getting hit by a bludger or falling off my broom would be enough to stop me from ever flying again. I knew this but as I was taking a bite of my oatmeal Fred came bursting in panting

" My own brother abandoned me !" He wailed sitting next to George as I rubbed my temples. Oh I was not in the mood to deal with these two today. 

" Boys stop your causing Jane more stress!" Marley said stock piling her plate with seconds. How she ate so much I'll never know. 

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. 

Marley had joined Lukas with the rest of Gryffindor with hanging the Banner with Harry and Jane's name on it. 

Meanwhile Jane and Harry sat in the locker room, Jane had changed into their scarlet Quidditch robes as she sat noticing Harry's broom had some sort of green hue around it. No one else's broom including hers had that hue. Something was wrong and Jane didn't want him to go out with that broom and while Harry wasn't looking she swapped out the brooms. 

Wood cleared his throat for silence. 

" Okay, men," He said 

" And women," Said chaser Angelina Johnson. 

" And women," Wood agreed. " This is it" 

" The big one," Said Fred Weasley. 

" The one we've all been waiting for" Said George. 

" We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred said to Harry and I. 

" We were on the team last year" 

" Shut up you two," Said Wood. " This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it!" 

He glared around the room as if to say " Or else" 

" Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." 

I followed Angelina and Alicia out of the locker room and, hoping my breakfast wouldn't come back up we walked onto the field to loud cheers. I looked around still slightly nervous and gripping Harry's broom tighter the green hue still there. 

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. 

" Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you"She said, once we were all gathered around her. I noticed she was talking more to the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint, a fifth year. I though Flint needed some dental work done to him. I saw the banner and smiled proud of them all . 

" Mount your brooms, please" 

I climbed onto Harry's broom as he got on mine and Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. We were off. 

" And the Quaffle is taken immediately bu Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-" 

" JORDAN!"

" Sorry Professor." 

It was the Weasley twins friend, Lee Jordan, he was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. 

I flew by catching the Quaffle from Angelina only to have Flint knock it out of my hands. 

" Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there- Hes going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Glint off up the field and - OUCH- That must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, cant tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyways Potter back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead, and off she goes. Really putting her Nimbus 2000 to work there. Shes going going and IN IT GOES GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" 

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. 

I had just scored my first goal and I was feeling alive alright. I took off again watching Harry floating off near by when all of a sudden he took off although it was short lived when Marcus Flint purposely knocked into him. I was glaring at him and If I could kill with looks Marcus would be blown to smitherins. But we got a penalty shot and luckily Alicia took it. I kept moving until I felt the broom lurch taking me off course. I gasped clinging onto the broom as it kept trying to buck me off. I knew something was wrong with his broom. 

" WOOD!" I yelled in a panic as the broom took off flying threw the other teams. I nearly got hit by the bludgers but quickly Fred was by my side deflecting them as George was up with Harry protecting him as much as he could. 

" Fred the brooms been tampered with" I said loudly so he could hear over the noise of the crowd. " This isn't my broom its Harry's its been jinxed or hexed!" I scream as the broom dives. 

" GRAB MY HAND" Fred yelled speeding up as I reached for him just in time as the broom collided with the ground. I didn't realize how badly I was shaking until Fred helped me off his broom as I gripped his arm shaking terribly. I nearly died as the Gryffindors cheered loudly as Harry had caught the snitch. But it was short lived when McGonagall and Snape ran down to field. 

" Miss Potter are you alright? " Professor McGonagall said checking me over as Marley and Lukas ran onto the pitch over towards me as Snape looked over the broom. 

" Its been jinxed or hexed " He said softly his face paler than normal as he looked over it

" Miss Potter this isn't your broom I presume? " 

" No Professor I saw it had a green hue around it something wasn't right with it I took Harry's broom in place of mine!" 

" Snape only nodded as McGonagall looks at Fred and I before smiling a bit.

" Twenty points to Gryffindor for saving Jane's life Mr. Weasley. but 10 from Gryffindor for taking your brothers broom Miss Potter." She said as they take the broom away. 

" You okay Jane?" Harry asked running up to me as I nod still shaking slightly.

" I think so, Thank you Fred, I guess your not a toe rag after all." I smiled as he smirked back

" Glad to be a service Miss Potter now if I may I'm needed by my Twin and Jordan." I smiled a bit as Fred leaves going over towards George and Jordan who were dancing like maniacs chanting.

" Glad your still alive" Lukas said smiling as Marley hugged me sobbing. 

" You bloody idiot I could kill you right now" Marley wiped her eyes as her hair had turned a dark blue. 

" What were you thinking! You could have been killed had it not been for Fred!" She wailed and I tried to calm her down as she kept going until we arrived back to the common room. I just wish I knew who jinked the broom.


End file.
